Tour to Ikebukuro
by ImpishTopHat
Summary: Come on up, come on up and join me in tour through We'll go wherever you want to go, see whatever you want to You get to hang out with your favorite characters as well! Just sign up and wait for the fun to start, I promise it will be a laugh
1. Announcement

Hello, hello, hello~

So I had this idea that, since every one of use sooner or later writes a fic where either they or they OC go to Ikebukuro, why don't we go all together. You know like a tour. I thought that would be a fun way to meet new friends here and well, stalk our favorite characters that too, yes.

So if you like the idea and want to join in then fill out the …um file I guess, questioner, oh I don't know, that you'll find down there and PM it to me. I really, really hope that somebody wants to go with me for I know it will be so fun.

Of course I solemnly promise you 100% safety from any harms way done by Shizuo, Izaya, yellow scarves, etc, etc. We will be personally escorted by my two OC's Daniel and Christopher, say hi guys.

Daniel: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Christopher: Why always me….

And we will drive in a super luxuries bus with a hot tub (because I can). So won't you please join me on what is sure to be the most humors and fantastic journey to Ikebukuro ever? And if not I'll just go alone with my boys and sneak up to Izaya and dress him up in kitty costume (because he is the cutest kitty ever and you can't deny that) all by myself, sigh~

Christopher: Wait, spend time with us! We did not agree on that you crazy lunatic!

Me: Brilliant insult, really -_- But don't worry that will only happen if I have absolutely no one else to go with.

Christopher: Hey you, yes you, if I get stuck with her it's your fault and I'm gona…

Me: Sit down and shut up, don't worry he is basically harmless.

Daniel: Basically.

So what was I saying…oh yes! I'll give this a week time and if nobody replies by then, I will just go alone and post you up some travel stories of me hugging Izaya and having a blast without you. But if people do reply (pleeeeeease I need some kind of social life and this is the best thing I could come up with, Imp needs friends) then I can take ten people most ( not counting myself) because anymore would be a horror job for me.

So if your interested you can come and give suggestions were should we go, what should we see (I accept everything, want to go to yellow scarves hideout, done!). I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something…oh well.

**The questioner thingy**

**You don't have to write your real name or surname or age (or anything) but I need something that I can rely on to describe you, okay I'll show you all how on me.**

**Questioner thingy for ImpishTopHat~**

**Name: **Lucy

**Surname: **Shilis

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Appearances: **Brown eyes and medium long dark brown hair. I wear bronze colored glasses and love to wear hats and scarfs. Usual outfit is a simple shirt and trousers.

**Interest: **I love reading and writing and (obviously) watching anime. I love everything cute and accidently I also like blood shed, kidnapping, torturing…not that I do it I just read about it~ I looooove kittens, puppies and ducks.

**Personality:** I'm very immature and random, I'm a kind of person who will come up to you with a straight face, yell out "Duckapochaplips!" and walk away with the same straight face. So yeah I'm crazy and I love to mess with people, which usually drives them away. L That's why I created this. I want to have friends, even if it's just across the internet. It can get lonely with just me here.

**Life goal: **To conquer the world with my duck army! I'm kidding! My big dream is to write a real book, that would be all me~

**Favorite character in DRRR (so I know who to discreetly push you with): **Izaya

**Other stuff (anything that you think may be important): **I love the color blue and swimming and diving. I like the rain and cricket ciphering. I'm scorpion in the horoscope (if you need to know that, shrug.) I loooove cat naps and sleeping and dreaming. I can be very ridicules and people usually stay away from me because they think I'm crazy, but I'm firmly deciding to make friends somewhere.

Next chapter I'll either post up everybody who will go (hopes up) or well get on the bus myself. We have a hot tub and don't you forget it.

Adios~


	2. Passengers

Okay then, it's been a week since this was posted up and that means that the time is up and we are getting this tour started!

So let's meet everybody (unless we pick up a hitchhiker along the way):

**By Darth Zannah:**

Name: Violet.

Surname: Lane.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearances: Black hair and blue purple flecked eyes. Prefers to wear jeans and long-sleeve shirts that hide her (sexy) figure.

Interests: Reading, drawing, writing, manga, anime

Personality: Extremely shy, very difficult to befriend because of that.

Favorite Durarara character: Izaya or Shizuo.

**By Some Idiot **(I feel rather awkward typing your username lol)**:**

Name: Yukio

Surname: Kanzaki (My dad is Japanese, but we live elsewhere.)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearances: I have dark brown eyes and black hair reaching down to my elbows. I usually keep it tied. I love wearing furry Eskimo hats and I only wear skirts or dresses if I have to. Usual attire... A shirt with manga characters on it, a jacket and jeans.

Interests: Drawing, SCIENCE! :D, reading manga, watching anime, seeing my sister cosplay, going to anime conventions.

Personality: I'm an over-protective little sister (mostly protecting my older sister though, I'm the youngest.) I don't talk much and some people say I'm devious or sadistic when I'm angry. My sister say I'm good at sneaking around and lying. I get bullied most of the time at school but I really don't give two shits about bullies.

Life Goal: To go to outer space.

Favourite Character in DRRR!: Shizou. (Oh my god please don't do anything weird)

Other Stuff: I like staying at home, I'm a sort of NEET, I'm the Scales in the horoscope and I don't wear bikinis. In stead I use those one piece type for sports. I hate revealing clothing.

**By alwaysblu:**

Name: Lia  
Surname: Summer  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Chocolate brown eyes, and long black hair(But, I'm probably going to cut my hair so it's short.) I wear a silver necklace and bracelet, gray hoodie, blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers.  
Interests: Reading, Writing, Drawing(Sometimes). I like reading mysteries. I like cute things.  
Personality: Stubborn, A little bit shy(More around people I don't know very well.), Creative(Sometimes.).I can be immature and crazy too. But, I also joke around, so don't take things I say seriously. Don't worry I'll be your friend.I get lonely too.  
Life goal: To defeat Satan.(I kid, I kid.)My dream is to probably be able to cook something and like it.  
Favorite Character in DRRR: Masaomi Kida( I like Izaya and Shizuo, but Kida can be funny in his own way.)  
Other stuff: I absolutely love swimming and the color yellow.(Blue is okay.) Rain is okay. My horoscope is a Capricorn. (I'm not joking!) There are time when my laughs can sound like a maniac. I 'm learning how to cook food.(Note: It might be a bit burnt.)My family thinks I can be crazy at times, but they don't really care whether I am or not. I play the violin.(But, you don't have to listen to me play. So you don't have to include that.)

**Hitchhikers:**

**By Izaya Hewajima:**

Name: Syafiqa

Surname: Capel

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: onyx eyes, similar hair to Izaya's except dark brown and a bit longer, always wear black jacket around waist, prefers to wear jeans and dark plain shirts, black sneakers and a fingerless glove on left hand, black headphones around neck

Interests: loves listening to music and singing, has a secret addiction to pain, loves talking in long complicated sentences to confuse a person when feels like it, likes nice blond people

Personality: I'm quite crazy when I'm with crazy people. I have an imaginary friend named Joel who is alternate to myself, so I'm often seen talking/arguing with 'myself'. Although, when I'm embarrassed, I feel the urge to facepalm or slam my face onto the nearest solid surface.

Life goal: To meet the Dollars leader (in this case, I dunno who he is)

Fav character in DRRR: Shizuo, Celty and Kadota!

Other stuff: I really dislike the colour pink. Also, I'm Muslim, so I run when a dog or pig is near me. I tend to have a spring in my step or shuffle when I'm walking. Whenever my mouth isn't occupied, I start biting my fingernails, so I have either a toothpick or lollipop in my mouth.

Prolouge:  
Syafiqa stared at the odd advertisment on her computer screen. It showed that it could grant your deepest desire. Of course, Syafiqa considered that it might be another virus atrack but clicked on the ad, shrugging her shoulders. She was going to switch computers anyway and she already transferred all her data to her laptop.  
As she clicked the ad, her computer screen suddenly went white. Syafiqa blinked a few times until the screen started swirling, literally. She found herself feeling drowsier. She tried to fight the sleepiness but ended up giving in.  
Syafiqa woke up to her feeling like she fell on her back. She rubbed her head, slowly sitting up. When she opened hee eyes, she noticed that she was near the road on a van.  
"Well... I must be dreaming... This looks just like Ikebukuro, nothing like Singapore."  
"Dotachin, Dotachin! Someone's on the van!"  
When Syafiqa looked below her, she saw Yumisaki, Erika and Kadota. At the sight of Kadota without his beanie on, she slipped off the van and landed on a poor Yumisaki

And also alwaysblu has provided us with our very own antagonist who's real name I don't know but me and alwaysblu call him…well you'll just have to wait and see am I right ;).

So I have some homework for you (don't you frown at me, I'll be doing most of the writing so I'll be doing way more work then you)

First I need to know a couple of things!

**For Darth Zannah** (I would PM this, but you disabled that): I've noticed that in your stories Violet knows Izaya, so do you want that to be the case here too (because it would be so much fun and we could play _avoid that Orihara_ game!) or not?

**For Some Idiot** (I'm seriously going to die laughing writing this kind of sentences): Weird like what, there are all sorts of weird. If I pushed you into Shizuo would that be weird? I was going to ask something else…and then I forgot what it is…lol…curse my bad memory, oh well~

**For Alwaysblu** (btw can I write your name with a capital A, it really bothers me not to write names that way.): Is your hair short or long in the story because you got me confused by that sentence and also should I make Lia know "looks around dramatically" _you know who _(lolololololol)?

Oh and one more thing! I need a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig favor from all of you, "puts her best puppy dog face up" could you write like a short in which your character receives like an email from me telling him that we'll go and pick her up at say 10 o'clock. Pleeeeaaaaase, there is a reason and the reason is that I need an insight in how the character is usually written before I go and write it myself, I don't want to make you sound completely and utterly wired and not your self. It can be like four sentences long as long as I get some base. Of course you don't have to do it but then the OOC'nes of you rests on your shoulders not mine.

And also, is anyone willing to let me crash into their living room with the bus! No real reason I just really want to crash into a living room with a bus! Of course we'll send someone to fix it right away and give a complimentary cookie basket~

And also if someone does let me crash into their living room they get to be introduced first in the story because…well because of the joke I'm intending to do.

I hope I didn't make you too busy, please replay when you can and I'll start writing as soon as I get your replies. Oh and if you ever want a story line to go in certain way, all you need to di is PM me and I'll be glad to turn us around!


	3. All aboard!

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Christopher and Daniel to me, Lia to Alwaysblue, Violet to Darth Zannah and Yukio to Some Idiot (insert a laughing fit here) Drrr to whoever created it cuz I don't remember his name.**

-Lia-

Lia Summer glanced at her clock and nodded approvingly. She still had thirty minutes to go until given time and the morning was still going peacefully. There was no sign of that annoying red headed pest anywhere no matter how much was he teasing her about going as well last night.

_"Well better for me"_ she thought as she sat down on her sofa, book in one hand and a bowl of snacks in the other. She was all set and ready to comfortably wait out next thirty minutes.

That is until she heard a rumbling sound of a motor…coming towards her house…in alarmingly fast and non-stopping pace. Lia jumped of the sofa and rolled to safety just as a massive blue bus crash landed in her living room. The room went in complete silence as dust and chips of color fell everywhere like heavy snow. She stared in slight fear and the blue miracle that seemingly just popped out from nowhere. Her chocolate brown eyes meet a more greenish-brownish pair. The girl blinked at her few times and then grinned largely, letting go of the steering wheel to raise her arms in victory.

"I TOLD YOU I COULD DRIVE!" she yelled averting her gaze to the floor from where two new figures were rising now.

The first one was seemingly an albino, but instead of pink, his eyes were silver. He wore a neat white suit with a white tie. He brushed of some of the dust from his suit and gave the girl an emotionless look.

"Actually my dear, that was falling not driving."

"Falling that almost got me killed…again!"

The last figure finally managed to find his way up, his spiky, pitch black hair waving around like crazy as he hugged the nearest seat, like he was holding for his dear life. His eyes were blood red a perfect match for the red dog collar he wore and that stuck out like a warning sign in the middle of all that long slewed black clothes.

"Daniel, I said this once and I'm gona say it again. We are going to die on this job!"

The girl, who by now Lia assumed that was Lucy, ignored the complaints of the younger boy and stuck her head out of the window and eagerly waved at her.

"Hi there, you must be Lia! I'm Lucy, the albino is Daniel and the black one is Christopher." She looked around for a bit; "Sorry about your room, we'll get somebody to fix it up while you're gone!"

Lia blinked, not sure how to react on the new turn of the events. Lucy was supposed to be here at 10.30…and now she was here, at least twenty minutes to early…in a bus…that was parked in her living room…

"Hello, earth to Lia, your gona get on or what?" the brunet tilted her head to the side, obviously trying to look like a curious puppy and failing at that.

"I think Miss. Summer is still under a slight shock because of our sudden entrance. You do have to admit that that was a rather graceless landing." Daniel spoke quietly, his silver eyes piercing hers.

"Well excuse me for never driving an actual car before."

"GET HER OUT OF THAT DAMN SEAT; I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!"

"Chill out Christopher, I know what I'm doing."

"YOU SAID THAT YOU NEVER DROVE A CAR BEFORE!"

"Well not technically, but I drove a car couple of time in my dreams and one time a truck…in my dream… which basically means that I can drive in my sleep!"

…

"DANIEL!"

"With all do respect Lucy, I think you should leave driving to me." The albino interrupted the fight.

"But whhhhhyyy!?"

"You promised safety to our passengers, can you assure them safety with the way you are driving?"

"…no." Lucy pouted.

"So?"

"So I'm gona let you drive." She sighed and got up, letting the albino take her place in front of the wheel.

Lia stared again, now in slight annoyance at the fact that they could be so easily distracted. She picked up her bag and entered the bus, seating herself next to Lucy who held amusement in her eyes.

"Well are we going or not?" she asked and the albino nodded.

The bus made a rumbling noise and before she knew it, she wasn't in her living room anymore.

-Violet-

Violet sighed, pushing her black hair from her face as she got her backpack ready. She wasn't sure was this a good idea anymore. Ikebukuro was a city full of dangers and even if she is with a group of friends who says she won't get lost and end up in clutches of Yellow scarves or something like that. With that being said what if this was some kind of trick by human traffickers to trick her into coming with them. And then when she is all alone and helpless they are going to press a rag of chloroform on her nose and mouth and sell her of to human experiments.

Yes this was definitely a bad idea. How many times has she heard in school not to trust people on the internet? At least a million and what was she doing? Going on a tour through one of the most dangerous and unpredictable cities in the world with bunch of people she doesn't even know personally.

But they seemed nice on the internet.

Of course they seemed nice, that's how they get you.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts and she gulped knowing that the time has come to make her decision. She could always pretend that she was not home, but she didn't want to be a coward.

"Miss. Lane I know you are in there, I can feel your energy pattern." Emotionless voice traveled from the other side of the door and Violet froze.

Her…what?

Oh no, they were crazy!

"Miss. Lane I assure you that there is nothing to worry about." The same voice came.

Yeah that's what they all say and then they kidnap you and stuff you in the bag to sell you in the black market. No way was she going. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"Miss. Lane you shouldn't be afraid, we mean no harm."

When will he go away?

"In the dark all cats are leopards."

"What?" she covered her mouth, terrified by the fact that she just confirmed that she was home.

"Your world is in darkness Miss. Lane, all the cats are leopards to you, and all dogs are wolves, better to light a candle then to curse the darkness. Do you wish for me to carry on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss. Lane I think you lived in darkness a bit to long. Don't you miss the light?"

She shivered when the door clicked open and revealed a silver eyed albino staring calmly at her.

"The doors are opened Miss. Lane, but I shall not enter unless you want me too. It is your decision, but you should not fret the dark so much. The darkness has teeth only if you give it one."

She shivered looking at those eyes that were voids of emotions, eyes that looked directly into her soul and somehow managed to guess how she was feeling. She didn't understand half of the things he was saying, but the message was clear. He knew that she was afraid. And he wanted her to stop being afraid.

"Miss. Lane?" he asked simply, tilting his head, an action that looked completely wrong on that emotionless boy.

"Okay, I'm coming." She heard herself say and to her surprise she found herself moving towards him.

He smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes and she thought that it looked just right that way. Like it wasn't ever supposed to reach those cold eyes in which silver swirled in hypnotizing dance. He extended his hand and she took it without a hesitation, not surprised at the fact that his palms were cold in the middle of the summer. He led her out of her house and towards the blue colored bus where she meet people that until then she knew only across internet. She relaxed a bit at the friendly atmosphere but could not help but overhearing those few words passed between the albino now known as Daniel and the girl that introduced herself as Lucy.

"You used some of your magic on her, didn't you?" the girl raised her eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Just a bit." He smiled another cold smile and started the bus.

-Yukio-

Yukio showed a couple of mangas in her bag and checked if everything else is ready. She stared in doubt at the kitty eared, fur trimmed hoodie that she was asked to bring by Lucy. She had no idea how the younger girl planed to get that on the infamous informant of the Ikebukuro and then take a picture of it, but she thought it would be amusing to watch no less. She had no idea why was she the one who had to get it, but since Lucy sent the money she didn't really care. The girl probably remembered it at the last minute and since Yukio was the last at her pick up list, now she suddenly became an errand girl.

As if.

She chuckled at the text she got, mildly asking herself how in the world did Lucy ever got her phone number in the first place. But she knew that she shouldn't let anything surprise her, especially when it comes to Durarara fans*. She blew her long black hair off of her forehead and made her way out of her house and to the nearest bus stop where she was supposed to meet the rest of the group.

She didn't have to wait a second more for a rumble of the motor was heard and in the middle of the empty air appeared a ripple through which passed a giant blue bus, skiing to stop next to the sidewalk.

Okay now that was a bit surprising.

The doors opened and she was met with an eager brunet waving at her.

"Hey Yukio over here!"

"That's it Lucy, yell out loud. I'm sure she can't see a GIANT BLUE BUS right in front of her." Came a sarcastic remark from the inside of the bus.

"Shut up Christopher, nobody asked you anything!" the girl yelled, but turned back to her with a smile; "Do you have it?"

Yukio rolled her eyes, getting on the bus and handing her the hoodie; "Of course I got it."

"Yey, you got a black one too." The girl cheered in fangirly mode.

"Just out of curiosity, how are you intending to get that on Izaya?"

Girl's eyes flashed mischievously and she smiled: "Oh don't worry, my dear. All in good time~"

Yukio raised an eyebrow but decided not to question further and instead got acquainted with the other passengers on the bus.

"Alright people, little attention please!" Lucy yelled at some point and pointed out of the window, Yukio was surprised to see that they weren't passing down the street anymore, but they were in some sort of a vortex; "Right now we are on our way to Durarara universe and we will be there shortly. Now try not to separate and that other stuff tour guides tell you when you go o a tour. If you do separate then call this number…" she gave them all a piece of paper with a number written on it; "…and we'll send somebody to bring you back to the group. Now these are Daniel Snow," she pointed at the albino driving the bus; "and Christopher Storm." She pointed at the smaller boy in the back who was curled up on the seat; "They'll be acting as our body gourds for the trip. Also try not to push any of Christopher's berserk buttons and you should be fine!"

"So," Lucy gave them a wide smile; "Any questions?"

**Author's notes: *- yup we don't have a forth wall….Christopher ate it!**

**So if you have any questions or if I missed something or if you have a suggestion on how should I write your character to make it more…well your character, please do tell.**

**I found out that it is hard to write for other people, but I'm not giving up. To bad that my imagination gets the best of me most of the times (like with Violet). And also I'm having a hard time writing Yukio. Why? I have no idea how does she act and interact with people. Why? Because Some Idiot didn't show me! (Dies of laughter)**

**Christopher: If I got a penny for every time she used that one in this past two weeks.**

**Anywise do post what places you want to visit so I know where to start.**

**Adios~**


	4. Manga store

**Disclaimer: Everybody own their respective OC's and none of us own DRRR.**

„Alright everybody, we are here!" Lucy jumped out of the bus grinning wildly.

„Wow, this is Ikebukuro?" Yukio murmured in astonishment at the buzzing city around them.

It was exactly as seen in the anime, full of people who went on with their everyday lives not knowing that the usually weird city just got a whole lot stranger with the visitors from the other reality.

"I know, isn't it awesome!?" Lucy chirped before turning serious and spinning on her heels to face the group; "Alright then troops, we have entered the enemies territory! Our mission is simple. Have a bucket load of fun without being discover that we are not from around here. I want everybody on their highest alert; whoever falls victim of this city will be left for dead. Any questions?!" Lucy eyed them all with a dead serious face and spotted a single shaky hand rise in the air; "Yes, Private Lane, your question?"

"Umm…" Violet shook looking at the deadly serious girl whose eyes pierced her like hawks talons; "We are not going to be really left for dead, right?" she squeaked out, not liking the idea of being left at the mercy of one of Ikebukuro's great horrors.

To her surprise Lucy smiled wildly; "Of course not silly, whatever got you to think that?" she asked, obviously amused and once again turned around; "Alright troops, to the manga store!" she skipped of humming, followed by a bit weirded out group.

"Umm what was that about?" Lia asked, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"Trust us, you get used to it. She tends to do it to see how people react." Daniel answered keeping his composure and never once losing the sight of the skipping girl in front of them.

"Why? That is a bit messed up." Yukio scowled.

"I don't think she knows herself." Daniel simply answered.

"Is she crazy?" Violet shook a bit at the thought.

Daniel looked up at the sky; thinking of how to put his answer on the question that was way more complicated then it seemed to be. Finally he sighed and shrugged his shoulders; "Possibly." That ended that subject.

In the meantime, Christopher was trailing from the back, like a black shadow of everyone else. His eyes loomed over the streets, trying to find that something that annoyed him. He didn't know what, but something was off and he was alarmed by it, even more so since Daniel didn't show any signs of sensing anything. Then again, it could all be in his head. He was beginning to be paranoid, the hell that wasn't good.

Eventually they all cached up to Lucy who was once again acting normally, chatting idly about whatever subject came at mind, even though sometimes her words came completely at random or too fast for anybody to understand. She didn't seem to really care; she talked as if nobody was listening.

The manga store was gigantic. Bigger and brighter then any of them could ever imagine. Anime really gave it no justice. There were just shelves and shelves full of manga, anime, action figures and games.

"I bet we could get lost in here if we don't watch it." Yukio murmured in amazement.

"Somehow I think that getting lost in the store, surrounded by all this wouldn't be so bad." Lia nodded.

"Well then what are we all just standing around for!" Lucy cheered, pretty much bouncing in the nearest row of manga; "If you really want to get souvenirs what's better then in manga manga, right, am I right?" A row of giggles followed that one as she skipped from shelf to shelf, growing quiet and serious as she concentrated on reading.

"Yeah, let's go see what we can find." Lia agreed looming in one of the rows as everybody else separated to find manga they liked.

"Just try to stay close." Daniel tried, but the girls were already out of earshot.

"Fangirls." Christopher rolled his eyes, leaning on the wall; "How in hell are we supposed to watch over them if they go of like a bunch of headless chickens."

"Your associations are most charming."

"Did you just try to be sarcastic? Don't do that, it's kind of scary."

Daniel just smiled another half smile and leaned against the wall, next to the younger boy, waiting for the girls to finish shopping. After about thirty minutes, he pushed himself of the wall and instructed Christopher to go and hunt out Lia and Yukio while he himself went in search of Violet and Lucy. The girls were a bit annoyed for being ripped out of their fangirlish daze but still went to the cash register with minimum complaints.

They headed to the exit when the door opened and the two notorious Ikebukuro otakus came waltzing in with a red haired boy in the tow eagerly discussing a rather peculiar subject.

"I'm just saying that gasoline is a bit impractical as a threatening method. I find fake-reverse-Russian roulette much better." The red head said.

"Why fake?" Erica questioned, obviously intrigued by their conversation.

"Because if it was real then you would have a 90% chance of killing of your hostage, when it's fake they only think they are in danger and their nerves fall out from stress and then they blab."

The trio turned in surprise looking at Lucy who was happily twirling her finger in the air, like a teacher does in front of her students. Red heads mismatched eyes, one green and one red, traveled across the whole group and his face lit up with a grin. Lia scowled, facepalimng, Christopher groaned and Violet and Yukio looked a bit confused.

"Oh that was so obvious, I'm sorry, I'm a little hazy today." Erica whined turning with interest to the group; "Hi there, my name is Erica Karisawa and my friends here are Walker Yumasaki and Stephen Blaze."

Lucy smiled as if she didn't already know all that: "It's nice to meet you my name is Lucy Shilis and these are Violet Lane, Yukio Kanzaki, Lia Summer, Daniel Snow and Christopher Storm."

"Wow, your names are so cool. Are does your real names?" Erica looked like a cat introduced with fatty tuna.

Lucy smiled sweetly, but her eyes glimmered like cats when she has a mouse cornered; "Absolutely not." She almost sung.

"Oh and what are your real names?" Walker interrupted.

Lucy tilted her head his way and in absolute astonishment asked; "Why in the world would you need to know that?"

Both Erica and Walker looked a little surprised by that answer, but Stephen just leaned against the wall chuckling slightly.

"Well ummm, because we want to know?" Walker tried.

Lucy smiled shaking her head; "So much to learn my dear and you should know this best. Names are just wrappers on the gifts. Just because it means light, does not mean it contains light. Darkness may lure inside, ready to suck you in and eat you up." She smiled and everybody who was looking at her could swear that if she was a cat her tail would be wagging predatorily around as she sung; "Tick tock, snip snap and they all fell to dark."

But then the moment was gone and she straightened herself up again, smiling softly; "No worries, we are just a dog with a whole lot of bark, but we bite only when necessary."

Erica suddenly smiled and punched her hand with her fist; "That is like some kind of cryptic riddle, right. Like a game! Alright I'll play, I'll figure out your riddle and if I do you'll tell me your real name, deal?"

"Alas, we must be going. But you are good. Not many of them realize that they are riddles."

"Oh, no fun." Erica pouted.

"Life is a game, you can't always win. But lose too many times and you face to ultimate penalty." Lucy sung while skipping through the doors; "Come on everybody, we should get going."

"Yeah, I think I'll go too." The red head smiled before catching up with the group; "Man, you really like putting up a show, don't you?" he laughed at Lucy who returned the smile.

"Was it me who was putting on the show or me who was watching, Stevie?" She giggled.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Yukio asked surprised.

"Not just us guys but those three as well." Lucy sung pointing at Christopher, Daniel and Lia, two of which were not in a good mood.

"We are really in for it, aren't we?" Christopher growled.

"Yup." Lia huffed.

**Author's notes: I'm so sorry I got selfish with this chapter. Bad Imp, no being selfish. Well alas what is written is written, I'll share the next chapter more. And we meet Stevie~~~~~ I love Stevie~ I'm thinking of getting him a flamethrower for Christmas, hey Blu does Stevie like flamethrowers? Anywise Stevie is Alwaysblu's character and me, Daniel and Christopher know him through PM conversation, we are really having fun there. Anywise I hope that you are not too mad at me for being selfish I'll try to do better next time. **

**Our next stop is Raira Academy, tell me what you want to see, except from the obvious like Mikado, Anri and Masaomi. You know, I was thinking that it would be fun if we ran into the pedo teacher, but I won't do it if you don't agree.**

**And also for the future chapters, Darth, can Violet get lost? I have this very cute little scene that can only happen if she gets lost and it is torturing me for weeks now. I simply have to write it. And if she can get lost, does she like dogs, please tell me that she likes dogs, pleeeeeas! **


	5. How to scare of perverted teachers

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Christopher and Daniel are mine, Violet is Darth Zannah's, Lia and Steve are alwaysblu's and Yukio is SomeIdiots. None of us own the Drrr as far as I know.**

„Oh, Christopher if I didn't know any better I thought that you are not happy to see me." Steve half whined as mischief danced in his mismatched eyes.

"Pfft, not when I'm working, that's for sure." The younger boy growled lowly as he approached the red head.

"They are not going to fight are they?" Violet squeaked hiding herself behind Lia.

To her surprise, instead of throwing a punch, Christopher just leaned his head on Steve's chest and grunted softly; "You are a real idiot, you know that?"

Steve only chuckled, lowering his head on younger ones and glaring over it almost possessively; "And you love me for it."

"Wow, wow, wow. When did you get a boyfriend?" Lia exclaimed a bit surprised as he watched the show.

"Keep up, will ya~" Steve half sung, before choking over his words as Christopher pushed him away and turned to Lia, his red eyes blazing.

"I'm not his boyfriend." He said simply, anger bubbling with every word and turned away.

"But Christopher…" Steve whined almost looking disappointed.

"Are we going or not?" the response came in low growl.

Lucy, who was swaying on the balls of her feet the entire time, looking rather amused, snapped out of her trance and snapped her fingers; "Yup, time to go visit the Raira academy! Daniel, how are we doing with time?"

Daniel took out a silver pocket watch and snapped it open, giving it a quick check; "We are good, we can walk, no rush needed." He gave out his quick report.

"Very good, very good, let's go people, chop-chop." She sung jumping back to the girls group and letting Daniel take the lead, while Christopher trudged behind them with somewhat sulking Steve.

"When were all of you going to tell me what is going on with two of them!" Lia demanded.

"Let's just say it's complicated. If you really want to we can all sit for cup of tea and then Stevie can walk you through it." Lucy chirped.

"I think I'll rather pass." Lia frowned, giving the ginger a disgusted look and he immediately responded with a rape-face-grin on which a shiver passed through her.

"Umm, Lucy. Is he dangerous?" Violet whispered looking wearily at the newest addition to their group. She didn't like the newcomer one bit. There was something about him that just seamed…wrong.

"Absolutely!" Lucy cheered happily, but changed her tone the second she saw Violet's face; "But don't worry. Christopher is dangerous too and technically looking so is Daniel, but those two have been acting good so far, so I'm sure that Steve will too. And if not you still don't have a thing to worry about. Daniel knows how to get people in line, don't you Daniel?" Lucy chirped to the older boy.

"We could put it that way, I suppose." Daniel nodded away.

"See, nothing too worry about!" Lucy looked at Violet as if she was looking at a scared puppy that she's trying to convince to come to her.

"I-I guess." Violet agreed, giving the red head one last worried look, but he missed that one, being far too busy pestering Christopher who took the harassment rather calmly.

"Hey, how come he knows where he is going without the map? We are not getting lost are we?" Yukio eyed their guide suspiciously.

"Pfft, don't worry. Daniel would never, ever get us lost. He memorized the map of the town before we went, because it is highly unpractical to walk around with giant piece of paper that gets hauled by the wind." Lucy stated happily.

"If you say so." Yukio murmured as Daniel took a sharp turn to the left.

And after that turn they found themselves in front of Raira academy. Daniel was checking time again and he clasped his watch shut, when he saw rest of the group approaching.

"We still have ten more minutes until their brake, if you would like to look around." He said quietly, placing his watch back in the pocket of his suit.

"Very good, very good! On we go~" Lucy chirped skipping forward and they had no choice but to follow.

Violet staggered a little on the back looking warily at her surroundings. She knew that she was in a big group and all and that Lucy said that they were perfectly safe, but she was still a bit afraid. There were a lot of things that bothered her about this school, for example…

"Hello there, are you lost. You are not students here are you?"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

She turned around with fear to face Takashi Nasujima, the perverted teacher of the series. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt exposed by those eyes that were traveling down her body.

"Are you girls okay, it's not safe to wander the halls all by your self. Who knows what could happen."

Violet shook in terror that only increased when she heard a threatening sound from behind her. A sound of growling. It sounded like a rabid dog on a chain, ready to attack. Suddenly, she wasn't alone any more. Christopher sneaked his way to them and swiftly found his place between Violet and the teacher. Nasujima looked at him strangely and Violet herself had to admit that she was a little frightened by the boy's behavior. The deep growl was coming from his throat, his lips twitching just like those of a rabid doge. His eyes were ablaze and the left one was softly twitching in the spot, locked on the hand that still held Violet in place.

"Hey there, I have a question." The boy growled, words almost sounding like a bark; "Do you want to keep that arm?"

"Huh." Nasujima blinked at the growling boy in complete surprise and his hand slipped, ever so slightly, down Violet's shoulder and she squeaked in panic.

"I asked you; do you want to keep that arm?" Christopher repeated his voice dripping with anger.

"Are you trying to threaten me kid?" Nasujima laughed, but it was obvious that he was a bit nervous.

"Oh I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Christopher said his voice now a threatening whisper.

Suddenly his hand was on Nasujima's arm and in next second the teachers arm was twisted in unnatural angle. Nasujima screamed in agony and Violet screamed in horror. She felt a pair of arms grip her and pull her back and she flew right into Yukio's protecting embrace, sobbing quietly in fear.

But Christopher was nowhere near done. While one of his hands held the teacher firmly in place, oblivious to the struggling and scratching of the much older male, his other hand blindly searched around his red dog collar, until it finally found a small brown pouch that resembled those that messenger pigeons carried. He swiftly dug out a photograph from it and shoved it to the man's face.

None of them could see what was on the photograph but the teacher instantly paled and started shaking violently, looking like he was about to puke. Christopher shoved no emotion as he released the man who ran of the same second he was released, yelling "monster!" at the top of his lungs. Christopher returned the photo back in its place returning wordlessly to the group, once again pressing his head on Steve's chest for a couple of seconds before moving off.

Steve blinked in confusion and tried to break the silence with a joke; "You know you could have saved some for the rest of use. If I recall we were going to lock him in the closet together." That earned him a punch in the chest from Lia; "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive jerk!" she huffed and stormed of.

"What? What did I do?" He whined trailing behind her.

Christopher just huffed rolling his eyes at the older boy; "We should go now and find the three stooges, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah we should." Lucy chirped and grabbed Daniel's hand, pulling him away and waving Yukio, Violet and Christopher to follow and so they did.

"Christopher?" Christopher almost froze when he heard the shy voice and the tug at his long sleeves that protected him from the people's judgmental eyes. He averted his gaze to Violet who nervously looked down.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for saving me back there." She spoke quietly and looked up, confused to see complete surprise in his eyes.

He didn't respond for a few seconds, just looking at her like that, in utter shock. She just started to wonder did she say anything wrong, when he blinked the confusion away and smiled. She wasn't sure did she saw him smile before. He looked a bit awkward doing it, like he wasn't used to smiling.

"Don't mention it."

**Author's notes: I think I enjoy writing Violet the most. She is just like a little puppy and she makes me wana hug her~ Yeah sorry about that, I get emotional. I also like writing Steve, even though he is a bit challenging for me, but mostly because I can't tell where exactly he would go next and his and Christopher's strange relationship does not help. So I'm sorry if he is OC or something. Well anywise as you probably concluded I decided to divide the Raira chapter into few smaller chapters so it doesn't get too long and there is a possibility that, that will happen with other larger chapters. One more thing. I would LOVE to here your theories on what was on the photo. Steve I don't even want to hear your guess. (just joking, if you have one go one and guess.)**

**Bye, bye~**


	6. Amusement of the green-eyed monsters

**So because Darth asked me a question and I wanted to answer as soon as possible and she disabled her PM's (which is highly unpractical, may I just add. I would love to talk to you but I can't) so I just decided to update immediately. The answer is yes (of course) what kind of story will it be? Huh, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I will not write all that again, it's the same as in any other chapter.**

They still had a couple of minutes left until the break time and they decided to camp in the hall in front of the classrooms. Lucy, Violet, Lia and Yukio started talking about anime and what else do they want to see that day, while Daniel kept them company.

"I think we should visit Russia's sushi, too. I mean we need to eat." Yuki suggested.

"I don't like sushi." Lucy whined.

"You never tried sushi." Daniel pointed out.

"I don't like anything that is raw. That is just disgusting." Lucy growled.

"Well then, I guess we can make two groups. One will go to Russia sushi and other like for a pizza or something." Lia suggested.

"But we'll probably then just all go for pizza. Everybody likes pizza more then sushi. We could just visit Russia's sushi and not order anything." Yukio said.

"But won't Simon be mad." Violet shivered, remembering that, that was the man who stopped Shizuo's rampage and landed a punch on Izaya.

"I don't think that Simon is a kind of person to get mad at teenagers, if they are not causing trouble, that is." Lia comforted the scared girl.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Violet smiled happily.

In the meantime, Christopher was sitting on the ledge of the nearby window accompanied by Steve who swayed his legs up and down, trying to figure out what's going on with his…whatever Christopher was to him. The whole situation left him more then confused as well, not like he was going to admit it.

"Come on, what is going on. You've been acting like that the whole day. Look if I did something, I'm sorry, but you can't just ignore me."

"Why not?" The shorter boy snapped, refusing to look at the annoyed redhead.

"Because I'm telling you, you can't. I bet you told Daniel."

"Getting jealous?"

"You wish!"

"I know."

"The hell you know."

Christopher finally turned around to face the older one. His pointed his finger towards Steve's face and pointed at the green eye; "Jealousy." He stated and pointed at the red one; "rage." He dropt his hand down to observe Steve's reaction.

"…what?" That was pretty much all Steve could come up with at that moment. He really hated when Christopher did weird things like this. He hated the fact that he couldn't read the younger boy easily.

"Daniel says that it all shows in the eyes. Green for jealousy and red for rage."

"Oh, and I guess that Daniel is always right huh?"

"Yes."

"Then what do yours say."

"Rage, a lot of it. Blood, pain, death." Christopher stared at him completely serious.

Steve was just about to come up with something really smart and witty that would shut up all that nonsense when another voice interrupted him.

"Man, you two sound like an insane old couple."

Steve whipped around to come face to face with Yukio and opened his mouth when he got interrupted again….okay that was getting annoying.

"We are not a couple!" Christopher all but shouted at the black haired girl, who gave him a raised eyebrow, while Steve shoot him a mock-hurt look.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." Yukio lifted her hands up in defense and murmured to Steve; "He's not completely out of the closet yet, is he?"

"I'm not sure myself." He grinned.

"I can hear you!"

The bell ringed at that moment and the stream of chattering high schoolers interrupted the conversation. The first of the three that they were waiting for was none other then Masaomi Kida who skipped out with the biggest of the grins on his face as he headed towards Mikado's and Anri's classroom with only one girl to harass in mind. However his planes took a sharp turn when a girl with chocolate brown eyes and short black hair practically fell into his arms. He gave her a confused look, before his all-to-well-known Casanova smile took place.

Lia blushed and quickly whipped around to give a glare at the certain brunet that was ever so innocently whistling on her place, before she looked at Lia and gave her a wink and a cheshire-cat smile. Lia sweat dropped. When Lucy said that she will push her into her favorite character, she didn't take her seriously…she is going to have to consider taking everything Lucy says seriously from now on.

"My, oh my, girls just can't keep their hands off of me. And who can blame them. With my good looks and this brilliant charm I'm a perfect package! You know you can't pass this cutie, you know you want me~" Masaomi winked at her and Lia's blush grew even more intense, if that was possible.

"Masaomi, what are you doing. You can't just go and say that to a girl. I'm terribly sorry, for my friend." Mikado's voice interrupted as he walked in, looking distressed and nervous as usual, followed by always quiet Anri, whose gaze was directed to the floor.

"Oh come on, Mikado! She's the one who is all over me! She practically jumped on me as soon as I exited the class. I mean who can blame her right!" Masaomi excitedly exclaimed, hooking his arm around Lia's waist and winking at his friend.

In the mean time, another player was on the field and this one was approaching Anri in predatory speed. Anri felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to find herself literally face to face with a redhead with mismatched eyes that obviously never heard of personal space. His chest was pressed to hers and he leaned in dangerously close, his eyes predatory slits sparkling with amusement. She shivered when he licked his lips like he was looking at a particularly delicious piece of cake that he was dying to eat. His lips curled into a hungry grin as he pushed her against the wall keeping as close as he possibly could.

"My, my, you have a biggest pair of…" that was as far as he got when something black and angry tackled him out of the way.

Christopher growled looking at him, lips curving up in anger, but eyes dancing with betrayal. Steve was however, oblivious to this.

"Hahahahahaha, I guess you're the jealous one now, aren't you Chrissy?" he laughed looking at the angered boy.

Christopher didn't answer, just turned away from him and made his way to Daniel, laying his head on the albino's chest and letting out something sounding suspiciously like a stressed out sob. Daniel looked at Steve with that emotionless look in his eyes, warning him to quiet down his tendencies and wrapped an arm around smaller boy, hiding him from the world.

"Christopher?" Steve tilted his head, confused once again, but he was very soon too busy for that, for Masaomi was the one who grabbed him next, lifting him up by the collar of his black leather jacket.

"What the hell do you think your doing with Anri?" Masaomi growled protectively and Steve snickered his way.

"Don't worry, if you want her so much I'm ready to share." He laughed.

"Why you little…"

"Okay, settle down now, no reason to fight. Especially you Masaomi, you flirt with every girl that comes your way, you really can't preach to Steve." Lucy decided to jump in, before the scene turns into something that does not fit the story rating…even though she was pretty sure that, that line was already crossed.

"What how do you know my name?" Masaomi's attention was successfully averted to the brunet, allowing Steve to slip away unnoticed.

Lucy smirked; "I'm a princess of far away kingdom of Lamiria that is hidden far away in the misty mountains and I have come here today to recruit new knights for my palace. That's why I need to know everyone's name, for what kind of princess would I be if I did not know the names of my subjects. You noble knight have been so very brave by saving this fair maiden from the yaws of danger. I shall reward you with the highest reward my kingdom knows!" she exclaimed, swiping something from her bag and showing it into Masaomi's face; "Cookie?"

The hallway was silent after that little performance, as all of the other students already left to eat their lunches. Everybody stared at Lucy who was smiling cheerfully at Masaomi, holding a chocolate chip cookie to his face. Almost a full minute passed in full silence when Masaomi started laughing like crazy, swiping the cookie and taking a bite.

"Man, you people really are crazy. What are you, some traveling theater or something?" he said choking over his cookie as he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are something like that." Yukio said, almost facepalming.

"That was awesome, you guys are really good actors. I actually thought that he was threatening Anri for real, for a moment there." Mikado said, clapping enthusiastically, while Anri looked rather relieved that she wasn't a target of a real assault.

"Man, you guys are fun. And you don't look to bad, either." Masaomi chuckled glancing at every girl, which made Violet squeak in alarm and hide behind Yukio again; "Why don't you join us for the break?" he asked.

"We would love to." Lucy chirped and pushed the rest of the girls in front, herself staying a little back and sliding next to Steve.

"Stevie dear~?" She called in awfully cheerful voice.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, coming face to face with awfully sweet smile and gleaming eyes.

"Make me improvise again and I'll rip out your spine and shove it down your throat, okay~" she smiled wider and he shivered at the picture.

"Okay."

"Oh goody~" she sung and skipped of to join the main group.

"She can't actually do that, can't she?" he asked quietly.

"Of course she can. It's her story and she won't have you messing with it. I suggest you stay inside the borders. She once turned Lucas into a living atomic bomb, just because she was annoyed." Daniel said, no emotion in his voice.

Steve looked in suspicion at the bouncing girl that swiped the bag of cookies out of her bag and pushed a chocolate chip under Yukio's nose, singing gleefully.

"Cookie~?"

**Author's notes: I had a lot of fun with Stevie this chapter; he is just so cute "hugs Steve". And yeah, Blu, I know that he was probably OOC in the scene with him and Christopher at the beginning, but I could not help myself~~~~~ I hope I made it up with Anri's scene, since that strikes me like something Steve would totally do. And don't even ask me how Christopher actually feels about Steve. Not even I know. I don't think that even Christopher knows, as I said before, Christopher has hard time actually realizing his emotions.**

**Luciano: Or maybe he is just on his period.**

**Opal: Hey Christopher, are you secretly a girl.**

**Christopher: I'm not even going to bother to tell you to die. And that's a definite NO.**

**Opal: You sure?**

**Christopher: Don't you think I would notice if I was a girl!**

**Opal: Well you still make a very cute uke. "Pats Christopher's head"**

**Christopher: What does that me…No wait I think I would rather not know.**

**Btw, does any one of you want to actually eat Sushi?**

**And yes, I know I suck at doing Kida -_-'**


	7. Cops are a bother

**Disclaimer: You already know**

After the break was over without too much trouble they said their goodbyes to Mikado, Masaomi and Anri and headed out of the school in their now safely established formation. Daniel was in front leading the way, the girls were chatting with each other in the middle and Christopher and Steve were on their tails, "watching" their backs.

"So where are we going now?" Yukio asked, fixing her hair that was slightly a mess from all of Masaomi's "jump in"-s

"It's IkebukuroWestGatePark, now~" Lucy sung smiling at her newfound friends.

"Do you really think we'll see Shizuo and Celty?" Lia tilted her head to the question.

"Well Daniel says that there is like 20% chance, if not less, that they are there, so no, not really. But I like park's so we are going anyway. Oh we can have a picnic!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"That would be nice, eating outdoors in fresh air." Violet said; "But we haven't prepared any picnic stuff."

"Worry not; we are always one step ahead of any trouble. And even if we are not, we are only one step behind." Lucy laughed and waved to Daniel; "Hey Daniel, you think we can manage a picnic in the park."

"As you wish." Daniel said monotonously and flipped open his phone, dialing few numbers in lightning speed.

"See everything is taken care of." Lucy chirped; "No need to worry about a thing."

"You know that's what they usually say in the movies when something horribly goes wrong." Yukio noticed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Told you."

They turned around to find Takashi Nasujima running towards them with two police officers by his side. Nasujima stopped on the safe distance and pointed an accusing finger towards Christopher.

"That's him! That's the monster! You must be looking for him or something, he is a killer! I'm telling you." Nasujima screamed frantically.

"A killer!?" Violet squeaked, hiding behind Yukio, before she remembered that Christopher was the one who saved her from Nasujima in the first place. He did do that in rather violent way, but still…he couldn't be a killer…right?

The officer that looked older and more experienced approached Christopher who was staring at him with mild interest. Officer's hand was place warningly on his gun as he tugged the boy's dog collar up and looked at one of the tags. Christopher calmly allowed his head to be lunged backwards for officer to study his tag, not a trace of panic in his eyes. The officer tched and released Christopher from his grip.

"Can't help you here, Mr. Nasujima. This one is way out of my hands. Damn therapy runts, they get way too much then they deserve." He turned to Christopher; "Back Fountain, huh? That really ain't place for a kid. I bet Lee dealt with you quite nicely didn't he?"

Christopher didn't answer, but his shoulders shook a bit in anger at the mention of the name.

"Though, he probably shouldn't have let you off so easily. Stupid bastards like you don't deserve a second chance. You know what I think they deserve. A death row, that's what. You should be happy, you know. Lee usually shoots every other rabid dog down, but I guess he likes you. Can't see why, you ain't that pretty." The officer chuckled, gripping Christopher's chin with his fat fingers.

By that point Christopher was shaking with subdued rage, glaring into officers eyes, looking like a dog that wanted nothing more then to attack, but was held back by some kind of invisible leash. Daniel looked at him from the front, body tense and ready to spring into action if anything bad happens, his hand still holding the phone to his ear. Lucy, Violet, Lia and Yukio were all in the same group, not sure what to do as they watched the scene unfold. Steve was the only one who decided that he could no longer stay in the same place. His hands reached into his pocket, eyes darting wearily from one officer to another, looking if he is clear to go.

"…after all you are Lee's good little dog, aren't you." The officer hummed into Christopher's ear, finishing his tirade that nobody really heard.

In the next second a gun was pressed against his temple. Officer's eyes turned in surprise to look at the ginger that pointed a gun at him with confident expression. Violet and Nasujima shirked in terror and the younger officer whipped out his gun and pointed it at Steve.

"Put your gun down!" He yelled, although there was an obvious undertone of nervousness in his voice. He was obviously new at the job.

Suddenly a low animal-like growl echoed through the hall as Christopher's lips once again rose into a threatening sneer; "Shoot him and I'll have both of you begging to die." He said, his voice barely audible from the growling sound that escaped through his lips.

Steve looked rather satisfied with that statement as he pressed his gun further on the man's temple; "Now since I really don't feel like shooting anyone today, why don't we just call it truce and go off, okay~" he sung, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Alright then, we are going. Just put that gun down kid, you can really hurt someone with that." The older cop said nervously as he looked into Steve's eyes, deciding that, yes, the kid was crazy enough to actually fire.

"I don't think so. I'll count to three now and when I get to three I'll fire. Got that?" Steve replied looking absolutely giddy about this situation.

"Kid…"

"One."

"The hell, he is serious, run!" Nasujima yelled and ran down the hall, ducking into the nearest classroom.

"Two." Steve chuckled.

That one left both cops without their courage and they quickly sprinted off.

"Three!"

BANG

The cops yelled in fear, turning the corner, happy that they didn't get shoot by the bloodthirsty kid.

Back with the group, Steve was shaking with laughter and cackling like an idiot, holding the gun in his hands that was directed towards the hallway. From the guns throat were hanging colorful ribbons and a little flag on which the words "BANG, YOU'RE DEAD!" were written. Confetti was falling to the floor, seeping from the gun.

"Pffft, such idiots, hahahahaha, they are cops and they can't tell difference between the real gun and a toy, pfffhahahaha, what do you say on this one Christopher." Steve cackled at the younger boy, his eyes watering with tears of laughter.

"I think that one of these days someone is going to figure out that that is not a real gun and beat the hell out of you for scaring them so much." Christopher said monotonously, thought his eyes showed amusement at Steve's little trick.

"And that someone is going to be me!" Lia roared as she snapped out of her daze and realized what Steve just did. She stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently, making him drop the toy gun; "Are you seriously that stupid? What if that guy shoot at you, what would you do then!? More importantly, what kind of an idiot points a gun at cops, you wana go to jail?" She yelled at him.

"Aww, Lia you do care~" Steve grinned, looking ever so slightly confused.

"I don't! I just don't want to spend money on bailing you out of the stupid jail!" she yelled, shaking him some more.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting kind of dizzy now." He said, rather annoyed.

"You're impossible!" She yelled again, but released him this time and he over dramatically stumbled back and into Christopher's arms.

"She's right you know." Christopher mumbled, pushing him away.

"Awww, you are worried about me too. That is so adorable." Steve chuckled, making a move to pinch Christopher's cheek, which Christopher swiftly avoided.

"Well if you are done with that, it's about time we get going." Daniel commented silently and they turned to follow him, silently listening to Lia's never-ending scolding of Steve's stupidity.


	8. New arrival

**A.N: I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long, I was going to write a new chapter on my trip but then I got lazy and then I was going to write it as soon as I get home, but then, ummm, my lead plot bunny got sick…yeah that's what happened. Thank you soo much for being soo patient! I have a little surprise for you this chapter…No it's not cookies.**

**Disclaimer: Every OC to their rightful creator.**

To everyone's disappointment Shizuo and Celty were not in fact in the Park, but they did find a picnic table set and ready for them. It was full of everyone's favorite food and since they have been walking for quite a while and experienced a lot of fangirlish and non-fangirlish excitement they were glad to sit down to eat in the fresh air. Just as they were about to start enjoying themselves, Yukio noticed something strangely familiar.

"Hey guys…Is that the Van gang over there?" she pointed at the bench near the fountain and sure enough the Van gang were there, their van parked close by. The weird thing is…

…their was someone else with them.

From what they could see at that distance that someone was a girl with short dark brown hair, dressed mostly in black. She looked rather nervous and confused as she looked around disoriented.

Lucy smirked.

"My, my, Luciano works fast. But I did expect from him to be a little more subtle. Dropping somebody in the middle of the van gang, hehe, I guess that Opal had her fingers in this too." She jumped up from her seat.

"Lucy do you know who that is?" Lia asked getting up as well, soon followed by everybody else.

"That's the newest member of our crew." She stated and skipped of without a further explanation.

"Umm…Daniel, do you…?" Yukio tried, but Daniel was already following close behind Lucy.

"Oh well, I guess we should just go and figure this out ourselves." Lia sighed and led the rest of the group.

-With the Van gang-

"So you were working on your computer, clicked on add, feel asleep and found yourself here…"

"Only to fall on my head, thank you very much!"

"…and you expect us to believe that, that is true? That you were somehow teleported here with your computer." Kadota looked at her in doubt, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well it's the truth!" Syafiqa stayed stubborn trying to explain her situation…not that she knew how to explain it.

It was really weird, one moment she was in her room and the next she was in Ikebukuro. And not just any Ikebukuro, oh no, the Durarara Ikebukuro. And she wasn't just anywhere in Durarara Ikebukuro, she was with the Van gang in Durarara Ikebukuro.

So yeah, it was kind of a big deal.

When the advertisement said it could grant her deepest disbars, never did she thought of something like this. But this was just…epic. Here she was hanging out with the Van gang…well sort of; they were more of interrogating her, but all the same. This reminded her of the scene from Durarara where Van gang saves Mika Harima.

It was sooo exciting!

"Maybe she is an alien who got sent on this planet to learn more about us, but her coordinates got mixed up and instead of lading somewhere safe she fell on our van!" Erica exclaimed happily; "Hey are you an alien? You are, right! Right?" Erica looked like she whished with all of her heart that Syafiqa was an alien.

"Erica, she's not an alien. Look at her she is just a normal girl." Saburo said before Syafiqa could even open her mouth.

"That what they want you to think, Saburo." Walker stepped in; "But everyone knows that aliens have been researching us long enough to develop a perfect mask that looks just like the regular human. The only difference would be…" Walker looked at Syafiqa with such a creepy face that shivers ran down her spine; "…their insides. If we open her up, I bet that she would have alien insides."

"WHAT!" Syafiqa yelled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to protect her insides.

"No one is opening anybody up!" Kadota yelled.

"Who is opening who up?!"

The Van gang and Syafiqa turned around to see a group of teenagers approach them, lead by the girl with dark brown hair and glasses, who seemed rather eager to find out about "on going" dissection.

"Who are…" Kadota started but was immediately cut off by Erica.

"Hi there guys! Didn't think I would see you here!" She waved her hand and Walker left Syafiqa alone, seeing as something more interesting came up.

"Erica, darling it's been way too long, how you been." Lucy spread her arms and started speaking in a high, uptight ton that sounded as if she was trying to imitate some kind of duchess…which she was.

"Steve, you and your boyfriend are here too! You two look so cute together!" Erica yelled enthusiastically as she spotted the ginger.

Steve grin grew to touch both of his ears, before it turned into a painful scowl as Christopher tugged his ear down, with an angry expression.

"What the hell have you been telling people?" he growled.

"Just that I have a super hot boyfriend, nothing much. You know this would be heck of a lot easier if you just admitted to yourself that you love me." Steve groaned trying to free himself from the iron grip of the younger male.

To his surprise Christopher did release, on his own actually, looking quite surprised and a bit of panicked at the ginger, his cheeks becoming lightly pink on which Steve smirked; Christopher looked cute when he was embarrassed. But then Christopher decided that there was something abnormally interesting with his sleeve and started to fiddle with it, directing his gaze down and away from the mismatched eyes.

Steve sighed. Well, he guessed, it was not happening today. Why couldn't Christopher just get over his dumb fears and let himself fall in love normally for once. Christopher knew that he would never hurt him, so what was he scared of? He was just being complicated.

"And so two lovers stand separated by their own fears. Will their love prevail or will the fears of that same love part them forever? Will they find happiness in each others arms or will they drown in loneliness caused by their own fearful hearts?"

"WHAT!"

"That was beautiful Yumasaki." Erica cooed, brushing a tear from her eye.

In the mean time, Lucy was very angrily shaking Walker.

"You can't do that, I thought of it first! It's my story! Go find your own story, story stealer!"

Walker responded only with a goofy smile.

"Umm Erica are these your friends." Kadota tried to get himself involved in the story once again ( A.N; As I said we don't have a forth wall because Christopher ate it…with jelly! Do you like jelly?)

"Oh yes, we meet Steve a while back and the rest of them some time after." Erica squealed, not bothering to specify.

"Lucy, as much as I hate to interrupt this, we do have our lunch getting cold and I'm sure that Miss. Capel would love to hear how she got here." Daniel said, snapping his pocket watch open once again.

Everybody's heads snapped in Syafiqa's direction as if they all suddenly realized why they were actually there. Syafiqa blinked in confusion. She didn't even know this people. What could they want from her? And…how the hell did that albino know her last name!

"Hey, hey you are Syafiqa right?" The bouncy brunet approached her; "I'm Lucy, we here are having a little tour around the Ikebukuro. Wana join?"

Lucy watched Syafiqa's puzzled and a little wary expression as she studied the group.

"I promise that we are not freaky stalkers or anything like that." Lucy cooed happily.

"Well…okay I guess." Syafiqa agreed, not quite sure why she said yes so fast.

"Goody! Shall we go back now, I'm hungry~" Lucy clapped her hands gleefully.

"Just one problem Lucy." Soft monotone voice interrupted her cheering.

"Huh, what is it, Daniel?" she asked turning around to face the emotionless albino.

"We seem to be missing Miss. Lane."

**A.N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun. Does that answer your question Zannah~? Yeah sorry about not really having Violet in this chapter but I PROMISE the next chapter I will make it up too you. Well now we have another member of the group, Stevie and Chrissy are facing love problems and I'm having problems spelling Syafiqa's name. I mean I seriously rechecked it every time I wrote it so I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong somewhere…it takes me time to get used to foreign names, he he he -_-' sooooorrry. But don't worry, after a chapter or two it makes no problem ( I actually spelt it Syafiga first and then realized that I messed it up, yeah I suck.) Anywise I updated Passengers chapter so now you can see Syafiqa's info there too. I can't wait till I write the next chapter I am so excited, it will be sooooo cute….well in my perspective I don't know about you. As always tell me if you have any suggestions or if I should fix something. Next chapter we are looking for Violet (though most of it will be from Violet's perspective) So get your…Violet detectors ready!**

**See you next time~~ **


	9. Violet is a magnet for trouble

**Disclaimer: Every character to their owner and Durarara to none of us.**

Violet shook softly as she sat on the bench in the park. This was the kind of thing that, she was sure, happened only to her. Only she could get caught up in a group of tourist's and get carried away miles away from her friends. Well maybe it wasn't miles away, but it felt that way. And now she was sitting here, in some unknown corner of the park, all alone and to scared to go and look for the rest of the group. She knew that she should probably go and look for them but she didn't feel comfortable walking around the park alone. She saw a group of Yellow scarves a while back and she DID NOT want to get caught up with them.

All that was left for her to do was wait to see can they find her.

In all of her fear, she even forgot about the emergency phone number that was tucked away safely inside her pocket.

She looked around the park hoping to see anyone she knew, without actually having to leave her safe place.

And then…

…a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

She whipped around quickly and came face to face with a very large and a very drunk looking man that, to here horror, was wearing a yellow bandana. Two other men came from behind looking threateningly at her. Her eyes went wide and she started to shake.

"Lookit here boys, ain't she a pretty little thing." The man slurred, grabbing her arm and she screamed in fear, trying to get away.

One of the other men covered her mouth with his big hand; "Now, now, don't be like that sugar, we ain't meaning any harm."

Other men laughed and Violet felt tears sting her eyes as she started to shake uncontrollably. Who knows what this men could do to her. There was three of them and they were much older and bigger then her. They held her firmly and she had no idea how to get away. What are they going to do to her?

"Look how scared she is. Come on honey, we ain't that bad, no need to be afraid, alright?"

"Hey boss, you think she's with the Dollars?"

"Wha?"

"Well they are always scared when we come; she must be with the Dollars!"

"Hey you're right! Hey you spit it out girly, are you with the Dollars?"

The second men moved his hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"N-n-no-o." She barely shook out.

"I don't believe her, why would she be so scared if she's not with them. Those lousy Dollars scums are everywhere!"

"Yeah, listen up now girly. I don't like to hurt little girls, so you will get out of here unharmed if you just tell me who your leader is. See ain't I a gentlemen?" The leader of the group smiled creepily.

"I-I-I…."

She was so scared that she couldn't even find her own voice. She remembered all of those gruesome scenes from Durarara of Yellow scarves hurting Dollar members. Will that happen to her? Will they beat her up like that? She wasn't very strong, so if that happened to her she was sure that she would die. As the thought of dying passed through her head, she started to shake even more violently.

She didn't want to die.

She was left terrified and unable to speak out of fear that clung to the insides of her throat. The men stared at her dangerously and she just wanted to disappear right then and there.

What is she going to do?

What is she going to do, what is she going to…

"Grrrr"

A low but angry growl interrupted her thoughts and in a millisecond one of the men fell to the ground yelping loudly in pain. The creature that has sunken its teeth in the man's leg surprised her.

It was a dog.

A white husky dog with silver eyes.

What was it doing here?

And why did it help her?

The dog released the man that backed away in terror shouting something about deranged and rabid mutts. The dog turned around, his perfect white fur standing up in anger as he looked at two other men, his eyes blazing with hot silver. The leader yelled at the dog and picked up a rock throwing it at the canine. Dog dodged readily, as if it was expecting an counter attack and ran towards the leader, it's long, sharp fangs showing as she growled a threat. The man, who were already too drunk to actually make any sense of the event, finally decided to back away and ran of, cursing the white devil that stood between them and their target.

Violet was shaking with fear, sitting on the floor and not daring to move. She was glad that the dog chased away the men, but she couldn't make sense of it. Why would a strange dog come to her aid like that? He didn't wear any collar, so she thought that maybe it was a stray. But its fur looked to shiny and silky for a street dog and he was perfectly clean too. In one impossible second her mind buzzed about some stories that she read on the internet about guardian angels, but the more realistic side of her mind told her that that couldn't be true.

Angels don't bite people.

The dog turned around to look at her, its fur coming down on its back again, after the rage passed. The fur looked so beautiful and smooth and she could bet anything in her life that if she petted the dog, its fur would feel like silk. It was the most beautiful dog she ever saw.

The dog slowly approached her, as if not to scare her, and nuzzled its muzzle against her neck as if it was asking is she okay. She suddenly remembered what happened and started to shake again. She looped her arms around the dog's neck, crying in its silky fur that caressed her face. The dog laid its head on top of hers and let out something that sounded like a tuned whine. It was a really beautiful sound, it almost seemed like the dog was singing to her.

She wrapped her hands around it stronger, stroking his fur as she cried in it, feeling incredible comfort wash over her. She didn't know how long did she stand there, just hugging that strange husky dog, but eventually she calmed down and separated herself from the canine. She petted its head thankfully, flattening its ears back, just to watch them bounce up again.

"You are such a pretty dog, you know." She talked to it; "I wonder will I be able to take you home."

At the thought of home she froze, the thought of being lost completely left her mind. She still had to find the others, and how will she do that.

"Oh no, what now." She hugged the dog again, its muzzle brushing against her ear; "How will I ever be able to find them all."

"Miss. Lane?" She froze at the sound of the hushed whisper; "Please don't panic."

Her eyes went unnaturally wide and her mouth dropped as she felt the dog change into a human in her arms. Daniel looked at her in concern and apology.

"I really didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't sure how would you react if I transformed earlier, you seemed rather distressed."

He held his hands on her as if he tried to steady her, not to fall. She stared at him in disbelief; she wasn't sure how to react to this so she just stood there and stared.

"Maybe we should go back to the others…everyone's really worried." He stated and she could she that he was just as uncomfortable as she was as he led her back to the group.

"Oh and by the way, Miss. Lane?"

"Umm, y-yeah."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"W-wh.."

_"You are such a pretty dog, you know."_

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks were as red as a tomato, but he was gentlemen enough to pretend not to notice it. She couldn't believe that she told him that he was a pretty dog, she never felt more embarrassed in her entire life.

_"I wonder will I be able to take you home." _

Scratch that.

She could just die of embarrassment right now.

**A.N: I LOVE WRITING VIOLET! She is so easy to write~~~~~~~ I think she is definitely my favorite! The second place share Christopher and Steve as a couple should do…I mean share. I had this idea in my head for eternity and now that I got to write it I just squealed all over it! I hope you drowned in Violet's cuteness Zannah, because if you didn't I'll be very sad….that is a joke. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't involve any of the other characters in this I apologize to all of you; I really did mean for them to make and appearance. But you have to understand me I NEVER get to write Daniel being all cute and stuff (P.S: Nooooooo Daniel is not a werewolf) so I just…got carried away. I especially apologize to you I.H. you waited soo long and patiently for me to get off of my lazy butt and actually start working and then I do something like this, your not mad at me are you (insert puppy dog face here) Look I'll make it up too you, each of you can give me an idea like this so I will make a your character exclusive chapter (Zannah you can do it to, since this one was mostly for me and my need to seeing Danny be cute for once in his life) If you want to of course. Btw did any of you guess that the dog was Daniel? And did anybody think that the growling belonged to Christopher? (cuz growling is his thing) please let me know. Well I ate up enough of your time with just that one stupid note (as you can see my lead plot bunny is up and running again) so I bid you farewell ~**


	10. Plans for free time

**Disclaimer: All the same.**

„So you are not a dog."

„Certainly not."

„Nor a werewolf."

„Don't be ridicules."

„Nor a..."

„Miss Lane, if you don't mind, would you kindly stop trying to guess what I am, because, and do excuse me for my straightforwardness, are not very good at it."

Violet pouted observing the albino carefully. How could he be so calm after everything that happened? She was still shaking from fear and looking around to see if they are followed, but he was perfectly calm, like they are just strolling through the park and not a potential death trap…of death.

"Well why don't you just tell me?"

"Because you are yet to give me a good enough reason of why you should know this information. Ignorance is bliss, Miss. Lane."

Violet sighed, deciding that Daniel was set on not telling her and that's how it was going to be.

"Violet, Violet we are over here!"

"You know sometimes I really hate to be seen with you in public, stop waving your hands like some stupid idiot."

"Well I have to keep her short attention span occupied with something. And who are you calling a stupid idiot you stupid idiotic moron."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Violet blushed and looked at her feet. Oh great, now she was known as the one with short attention span. Lucy was waving her hands at her while in the same time she was bickering with Christopher. The rest of the group seemed to decide on using their time wiser ad were now eating their lunch, while watching the show. With them was a new girl and Violet supposed that she was the one they got up for in the first place. When they reached the table and finally all took a seat, Lucy introduced Violet and Syafiqa and Violet concluded that the other girl was certainly not a trained assassin.

"So where are we going next." Lia asked as they ate their favorite meals.

"Next on schedule is free time. You can go where ever you want as long as you meet us back in the park in two hours. And if you get lost do please remember that you have your mobile phones, so do use them." Daniel concluded and Violet blushed, remembering that she had an emergency phone number this whole time.

"Okay and what then?" asked Yukio.

"Well, we were thinking of going to Celty's and Shinra's apartment under an excuse that we need medical treatment, so I was thinking of pushing Christopher in front of the bus." Lucy trailed innocently.

"WHAT!"

"But then I thought that would be too much blood so we are going in their apartment with no injuries. After that I was thinking of visiting the yellow scarves hideout, but Danny thinks that is dangerous, so I'll let you decide and after that…well I have no idea, so we'll probably just go home if nobody comes up with any ideas."

"Alright." Everybody said and returned back to their eating, thinking about what are they going to do with their free time.

**A.N: Yeah, yeah, I know you hate me for doing this, I hate myself too. But I couldn't come up with anything else for a pre-free time chapter…it's hard, if you don't believe it why don't you try it. Anywise next few chapters are going to be your free time, so you'll finally get some spot light (I'm still waiting to hear what do you want for Syafiqa's free time I.H.) And I was thinking that it would probably be best if I write Steve and Lia in the same chapter (they would be separated but just in the same chapter) so we don't stretch it too much, I hope that is okay Blu. So I've put all of your names into a hat to determine who is going first and this is the order:**

**1. Syafiqa**

**2. Violet (Violet's paper is REALLY pushy)**

**3. Lia and Steve**

**4. Yukio**

**So as soon as Syafiqa answers I will start writing next chapter. Btw S.I, if you are still alive, this would be an awesome moment to let us now and tell me what do you want from Yukio.**

**And also do any of you want to visit the Yellow scarves hideout?**

**Again sorry for a disappointment, I'll make sure to write the next chapter as soon as I can, he he,**


	11. Syafiqa is NOT Izaya

**A.N: As promised a fast update to make up for everything, I hope it's okay~ You already know the disclaimer. **

Syafiqa hummed along to the tune of _Trust me _that played in her headphones. She separated from the rest of the group a while back a now she was strolling through the streets of Ikebukuro while spinning Lollipop in her mouth and wondering what the hell could she do. She checked out a few music stores and that got her wondering, if she bought CD's in this world, what would happen to them when she returned home? Would they just disappear or something? Or turn into pixels…well that would be awkward…and impossible to listen too…and annoying. Concluding that all in all it's certainly does not pay of, she continued down the street, slightly skipping as the tune of the song mixed into her walking part of the brain that decided that it would be such a shame to walk normally at such a good song. Well who hasn't half danced, half walked while listening to the song they like. Nobody? Thought so. She smirked victoriously as she successfully won yet another cerebral argument. If only she could win them like this in real life.

Oh well.

As she thought about the fact that it is so much easier to talk to people if they would act like they act inside her head and not be stupid and oppose her opinion, she decided that she could go for some sushi, because she was multifunctional like that, and not just any sushi, oh no, she is going to try that crazy weirdness of sushi from Russians sushi, because she's brave like that. Of course she was still pretty full from the lunch they had earlier, but that's why people invented takeout. So they can eat as soon as they stop feeling full. Because people are gluttonous like that. Not that she is gluttonous or anything.

Aaaaaanywise, on with the program.

To get to Russia's sushi she first needed to find out where it is…without getting lost in the process. To do that Syafiqa devised a plan of outmost cunningness and brilliance. She is going to…ask somebody for directions! Yup, that is sure to work. Scanning the area for the person she'll deem smart enough to ask, she noticed a _very_ familiar black bike. Picture perfect, now she can find out where Russia's sushi is without taking her headphones off. It was just like somebody was writing the scenario in her favor.

Oh wait.

…

Hahahahahhaha

Ah.

Well moving on.

Syafiqa leaned against the wall that bike was parked next to, patiently waiting for its headless owner. She hummed along to the song, nibbling her lollipop and with outmost seriousness considered the fact that Celty's bike, which is technically a horse, probably runs on hay and sugar cubs…huh…now she wishes she had some sugar cubs to test that theory…well she was not giving up her lollipop.

Just as she was considering the idea of trying to sit on the bike and see does it react, Celty walked out of the building and stared at the fourteen year old girl that looked like she was waiting for her. Celty tilted her hea…helmet trying to remember of whom the girl reminded her of. Yes she certainly did look like somebody, but who? Suddenly Celty's bell rings and she quickly fishes out her phone and typing in the process as she shows it in the girls face.

_(OMG I thought that Izaya was kidding when he said that he is going to make a female version of himself and breed a whole new race of little super gods!)_

Syafiqa's eyebrow went way up. Okay so she looked a little like Izaya, but something like this, really. Bad joke author, really bad joke. In the meanwhile Celty was panicking all over the place obviously clueless about what are the emergency procedures when you met Izaya's female counterpart with whom he is planning to start a new super-breed to conquer the humanity…people tend to get confused in those kinds of situations, so she is not to blame.

"Well I never thought I'd have to say this but I'm not female Izaya and I have no plans on any sort of _breeding _just yet. Hello fourteen year old girl here, I still have a life."

_(Ooooooh…woops…well then, I'm Celty. Sorry for that.)_

Celty did indeed look sorry as she sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Syafiqa. Hey can you direct me to where Russia's sushi is?"

Celty looked rather happy to help after that little mishap and wrote out very detailed and specific instructions on her phone, apologizing for not being able to keep Syafiqa company and warning her about not trying the special of the day at Russia's sushi. After they chatted shortly they both went their separate ways and Syafiqa once again began to hum and skip in the rhythm of the song.

As she hummed and skipped she did not notice a faint noise in the background, nor did she take notice of the terror that started to appear on faces of the people around her. Her mind did not take note of the escaping individuals, putting it all in favor of the rushing city. So as she was way too preoccupied to notice anything around her it is absolutely no surprise that what happened next surprised her like hell. And what happened next was a red vending machine landing loudly enough for even her to hear just a few centimeters away from her.

Shizuo should really watch where he throws those.

She took off her headphones, turning around to see what is going on. She didn't want to miss some guy getting beaten up by Shizuo, or even more exciting one of Shizuo's and Izaya's awesome gravity defying fights. But what she saw was the last that she expected. A very, very angry Shizuo was stomping over, looking at _her_ and spinning a stop sing like it's nobody's business.

Okay, what did she do now?

"IIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed from the top of his lungs and hurled the stop sign towards her, missing her head for a hair.

Seriously, Shizuo, you too?

Shouldn't you know your mortal enemy well enough to know that he is not, well I don't know **_A GIRL!_**

Wait a second!

This was like a total insult to her femininity!

Well that is rude, isn't Shizuo supposed to be a gentlemen?

Seeing as Shizuo picked up another sign, she decided that she should probably go and hide behind something preferably cough real Izaya cough, since Shizuo didn't look like he was in the mood of being told that person who he is aiming right now is not his long term rival but just a random passerby…and a girl thank you very much!

So, as any other smart person who values their life would do, Syafiqa started running like hell, her goal Russia's sushi where she would find Simon and make him explain to Shizuo that she is not Izaya. While she was running down the street only one sentence was going through her mind.

_"I bet this is why Shizuo doesn't get dates"_

Fortunately enough since she was in a story that couldn't afford paying for her funeral, she didn't have to run all the way to Russia's sushi and instead ran into Simon at the next corner. She was absolutely delighted to see him there.

"Hey, long time no see. Want sushi!"

And Simon was absolutely delighted to see her too.

"IIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh yeah.

"Hey Simon, I'll buy sushi if you stop Shizuo from thinking that I'm Izaya!" She said and hid behind the giant man as Shizuo stormed in ready to launch "Izaya" in the closest building.

Simon happily took that request and grabbed Shizuo's fist's into his, pushing him away.

"Shizuo! Violence bad, make you hungry, eat sushi be happy!" Simon chanted.

"Shut the hell up Simon and let me go! I got to kill that flea!" Shizuo was not about to listen anything about happiness or peace.

That's when Simon quickly turned around and picked Syafiqa up by the back of her shirt, holding her like a puppy and showing her to Shizuo.

"This no Izaya, this a girl, see Shizuo."

"Yeah believe it or not but there is a difference." Syafiqa added sarcastically.

Shizuo however looked rather embarrassed by the whole event and as his eyes confirmed him that the person in front of him is indeed a girl, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck muttering an apology. Syafiqa just nodded it off, acting all cool like in front of one of her favorite Durarara characters.

"Well I guess it was an honest mistake then. But seriously maybe you should by like REAL glasses or something. So Simon about that sushi."

"Yes, go eat sushi and be happy, be friends!" Simon was absolutely happy whit the outcome.

"Hey, I'll pay; it's the least I can do for thinking that you are that no good louse."

**A.N: Yeeeah so, my first time doing so much Syafiqa. It was fun, very fun, but I think that it was so much fun I went out of character, I hope I did not. I hope that it's okay that I added the Celty part, I.H. I was thinking like; well she waited for soooo long to properly be in a chapter and I am probably gona mess it up, so I might as well put her in the same chapter with two out of three of here favorite characters. I hope you liked it.**


	12. All boys fight around Violet

**Disclaimer: You know it already.**

Violet smiled happily as pigeons gathered around her waiting for her to throw them more bread crumbs. She was thinking of having a walk around the town like everybody else but was way too worried that she will get lost again and won't find her way back to the park and then everybody would forget about her and leave without her and she would be trapped in Durarara universe forever until she died.

That's why she decided to stay in the park.

She was still having a good time. She fed pigeons and stray cats and dogs (who were not people in disguise…she checked) with the leftovers from her lunch. When she ran out of food, she just sat there on the bench with closed eyes, listening to the singing of the birds and rustling of leaves in the gentle breeze. It was such a lovely day and warm rays of sun caressed her skin tenderly. She felt as if she could fall asleep right there.

"My, my, what do we have here~?"

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and she found herself literally face to face with non other then Izaya Orihara. Informant's eyes gleamed mischievously as he leaned in way to close for Violet's comfort.

"And what are you doing here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous? There are a lot of bad guys out there who could hurt a pretty little girl like you." Izaya practically purred.

Violet's mind froze completely. She had no idea what to say or do, how to save herself from this situation. All she could do is shake in fear and stare in those mocking maroon eyes that watched her so intensively.

"Not much of a talker are you~?" Izaya chuckled and too her horror took a seat right next to her, his right arm going around her back and pushing her towards him until he forced her head down on his chest; "We'll see what we can do about that, I won't let go until you talk to me~" he warned and started rubbing small circles on her back; "You know it's odd, I always keep an eye on my humans but this is the first time I've seen you here. You haven't come here by any vehicle I know; I would see you on security footage. Oh were did you come from my strange little bird, and whatever could be your name~?"

Violet just shivered in his grasp, her tactic right now was to pretty much "play possum" and wait until Izaya gets bored and goes away. But Izaya seemed perfectly contempt just sitting there, with his arm around her, grinning weirdly and talking pretty much only to himself.

"…you know, with my arm around you like this we kind of look like a couple, don't we? Now don't get anything into your head, I'm just telling you how people around us might see this scene. I personally have no romantic interests in you, I would be depriving the rest of humanity if I promised my heart to only one human…"

Izaya went on talking, not letting himself be bothered by shaking of his captive. Violet wanted nothing more then to get out of this situation. She thought about the emergency number in her pocket, but she honestly doubted that she could get it out and dial the number without alerting Izaya. And she was sure that Izaya would somehow use the emergency number against her, he was just that kind of person. She had no idea what he wanted from her or why was he doing this. It didn't seem to have any point or benefit him in any way. She concluded that he probably did this because it amused him to watch her struggle. He probably noticed that she was shy and wanted to see how far he can push her. She shook in fear not wanting to think what will happen if Izaya gets bored of just sitting there and decides to amuse himself in some different way. She had to get away somehow, but how. If she tried to run away he would catch her, he was undoubtedly faster, so what will she do!

She suddenly felt Izaya tense up and he stopped talking, focusing on something else. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a certain blond that seemed not to be noticing them at the moment. Izaya grinned and bended down, picking up a pebble from the road and aiming it at the blond. Violet couldn't decide did she feel relief or terror when the pebble landed on Shizuo's head.

Relief, because maybe now she'll be saved.

Terror, because maybe in the process of saving her Shizuo could hurt her.

And he certainly did look mad enough to hurt any innocent bystander. The ex-bartender turned around, his face a living definition of annoyance that escalated into pure rage as he realized that his offender is his archenemy, that also seemed to have another innocent girl buried in his clutches. Shizuo turned around painfully slow and started stomping towards the place where Izaya and Violet were sitting, muttering the word "kill" repeatedly like a mantra.

Izaya's smirk couldn't be larger; "Oi Shizu-chan, lucky me running into you~"

"I-za-ya." Shizuo grumbled his fist already tightening around the nearest street lamp that was very soon pulled out of its natural element; "Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro, I-za-ya?"

Izaya only chuckled and his hold on Violet tightened and the next thing she knew she was pulled on his lap and placed directly between a very angry Shizuo and a very impish Izaya. She squeaked in terror trying to find her tongue and yell for help.

"Oi, oi, Shizu-chan, not in front of the lady! Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, ne~?" Izaya chuckled and suddenly got up, with one hand firmly holding Violet in front of him and with the other fishing out his switch blade.

"Why you dirty louse, let her go!" Shizuo growled and threw the street lamp at them.

Violet's eyes went vide as the object soared to them and she lost all of feelings in her legs, causing her to drop to the floor and away from any potential danger. Izaya however had to dodge to get out of range.

"Tch, unpredictable brute." He mumbled jumping a few paces back, he was sure that the human shield would throw the monster of, but no such luck; "Stubborn, idiotic, protozoan." He continued as he threw a dozen more switchblades in the said protozoan's direction.

Shizuo roared in anger and uprooted a bench this time throwing it Izaya's way. Izaya smirked jumping up and using the projectile itself to get leverage for a higher jump. Before anyone could blink he was up on the tree, skillfully hiding from sight and switching positions in milliseconds all while throwing knifes all over the place. Shizuo groaned in annoyance at Izaya's act of "disappearing flea". Then his ears caught a much quieter sound and he once again focused his attention on the girl on the ground. The frail girl's body shook in fear as she let out small whimpers, almost crying as one of the knifes landed not too far from her. Shizuo quickly took it up to him and grabbed the girl from the ground, shielding her with her body. The girl whimpered in his chest, curling up against him as she shook. Being caught in between Izaya and Shizuo was not a fun experience.

Izaya gawked as Shizuo coldly turned his back from their fight and completely passively walked away with the girl in his arms.

"My, my Shizu-chan, you truly are unpredictable." He chuckled, deciding that he had enough of Ikebukuro for today and that he should head back to Shinjuku, after all he still had some _appointments _to tend to.

"Hey you alright?" a gruff voice snapped Violet out of her trance.

She looked up and found herself being carried by Shizuo. She felt a deep blush settle in and Shizuo looked at her strangely so she thought that she should probably say something or at least thank him for saving her. She bravely struggled with her own tongue and after few minutes of indecisive battle she finally managed to open her mouth and speak.

But…

"Meep."

Was all that came out.

…

Well, that an intelligent conversation starter, indeed.

Shizuo now looked at her even more strangely, even with hints of worry.

"Oh God, did I hit your head or something."

"Me- I'm mean n-no. I'm fine. R-really." She rushed blushing even more

.

"Oh good." Shizuo sighed in relief; "Hey what the hell were you doing with Izaya. That flea is dangerous you know, whatever he told you, he meant no good."

"N-no, it's not like that. He just sat next to me and I couldn't run away, because I was so scared." She squealed out, trying to keep the man that was carrying her calm, because she was kind of afraid that he would drop her or something if he got mad.

"Good, you should stay away of that freak. Got that!" he yelled.

"Meep, yes!" she squeaked shaking a little in fear.

"Gees I didn't mean to scare you, don't be such a coward!" he yelled again and Violet, even though she knew that Shizuo couldn't control his temper, still started shaking in fear a little.

Shizuo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and lowered her down, so she can walk on her own.

"Look I'm sorry. I can't really control my temper and today was a real annoying day for me so I'm a little on the edge. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, sounding kind of tired.

"I-it's okay, I'm a little jumpy that's all." She smiled at him, trying to brighten his mood.

"Anyways, you really shouldn't be walking around alone, there are a lot messed up guys around here, even without that damn flea. Where are your friends?"

"Oh, we all separated to go for a walk on our own. We were supposed to meet back at the park."

Shizuo nodded and lit a cigarette; "I'm going to lead you back to the park. You better have someone around so you don't get ambushed by that flea again."

"O-oh, thank you." Violet chirped as they headed back.

**A.N: OMG my back hurt sooo bad, this is my second story today…well first was shorter and not for F.F. but still. Poor Shizuo fist he has to pay a lunch and then he gets stuck babysitting~ Well I hope you liked it, up next are Lia and Steve now that's going to be a tiring chapter cuz there is two of them, wish me luck~ **


	13. Steve's pranks and Lia's luck

**Disclaimer: You know it all**

„I can go by myself, I'm not a kid!"

„If I let you go by yourself who knows what would happen!"

„I would be fine!"

„It's not you I'm worried about, it everybody around you!"

„Well that's nice to know!"

People in Ikebukuro train station were turning their heads staring at the shouting match that was getting just louder and louder. Lia and Steve were standing in the middle of the station fighting about Lia's simple and in here opinion smart decision of not letting Steve go around unsupervised. Steve however had other opinions.

"Can't you trust me for one day?!"

"You prove me that I can trust you and then I'll trust you, until that happens you are to always stay in my eyesight!"

"But…"

"But nothing, discussion over, the end, we need to board this train!"

She grabbed the sleeve of Steve's jacket pulling him forwards while he loudly complained. Most of the people just dismissed it as overprotective sister keeping an eye on her younger brother and paid no attention to arguing pair as they boarded the train. Lia sat down on the seat, pulling Steve next to her, telling him very strictly not to do anything stupid. Then she glanced at the clock to see how long it takes him to do something stupid. For a wonderful surprise Steve stayed quiet for the whole trip, sulking in his seat and completely ignoring Lia, which was fine by her, because that was the longest she ever saw him be quiet.

"This is our stop." She told him getting up and was pleasantly surprised when he followed without any complaints.

However all good things come with a catch. As soon as she stepped on the ground outside the train she realized that Steve was only quiet because he was planning something.

"Down on the floor everybody, this is a train jacking, continue driving if you don't want to die."

No, he just didn't say that.

She turned around just for the door to close in her face. Steve stuck her tongue at her and waved her a good bye as the train took off again.

Man, she hoped that wasn't a real gun in his hands.

-Steve's part-

Twenty minutes after successful train jacking and driving around for a bit, only to get arrested by some cop that was sitting in the back (just his luck, to pick a train with a cop) Steve was sitting in the train station holding area with a cop that seemed very, very annoyed.

"You did it just for…fun?" the cop actually looked like he would like to take Steve's head of, tch no sense for humor at all.

"Actually, I was trying to get away for someone and I did, no one got harmed so we are all good, right?" he grinned at the pissed of cop.

"All good, all good! Who do you think you are you little punk! Don't you realize that we evacuated the whole station thinking that it came to a terrorist attack, thousands of people and trains were late for their destination and all you got to say is that it was a prank!"

"Well it's not my fault you have no sense of humor, gees you all just overreacted."

"Overreacted did we! Overreacted! And what about this gun! Don't tell me that a punk like you has a permit to carry this around!"

"I don't need a permit, it's a bubble gun." Steve's grin grew even larger.

"…It's a…bubble gun?"

The cop stared at Steve for a second and then pointed the gun to the wall and pressed the trigger. Instead of bullets a hundreds of small colorful bubbles shot out and started floating around the room. The cop stared at Steve completely speechless.

"I just colored it black and remodeled it a bit." Steve said with a playful shrug. He was pretty sure that the cop wanted to strangle him right then and there.

"Why you little punk, if I don't stuck you in the juvenile detention until you rot, then…"

"For Pete's sake give the kid a break, Hiroshi. Like you never did something wild when you were his age."

Steve and the cop, who was now labeled Hiroshi turned around to the door where a tall me with blond hair and blue eyes was leaning against the door frame drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well there is a line between wild and illegal and this was illegal. Listen to me Simon; you can't just let every delinquent of the leash just because you feel sorry for them."

"I'm not letting them of the leash; they are all very well under control. But anywise I have orders from the top to let the kid go, it was just a prank, nothing else."

"But he…"

"And besides you will get something for it, I brought Hunter along to help you along on that case you've been working on. Heard you were stuck~"

"What the hell can a stupid delinquent do that we aren't already done, we can find that killer ourselves if we just knew who is his next victim and…"

"Etsuko Nakahara."

"What?"

Everybody turned their heads once again to the newest development in the drama as a fourteen year old with black hair and yellow eyes stalked in to the room. He passively handed over a file papers and sat on the chair.

"That's the next victim's name. Etsuko Nakahara. She is going to be attacked today at 18.12 in front of her home. Her parents are out of time for the moment and he is planning to have a hell of a fun before he kills her. Any more questions?"

Steve tilted his head and almost burst out laughing at the cop's expression of disbelief. Who ever this kid was, he was good. The cop named Simon was just smiling and handed over a second coffee cup to the kid who happily drank.

"Mmmm, chocolate~"

"How the hell do you know that you little punk!?" the cop named Hiroshi now yelled shaking the boy around.

"Not telling you."

"Why?"

"You spilled my chocolate!"

"WHAT!"

Simon was just laughing and waving his head; "You can go now kid, you're clear." He smiled at Steve.

Steve just grinned back and jumped of the seat ready to leave the weird scene.

"Stephen."

Steve automatically turned around at his name being called and the sight he saw sent shivers down his spine. The boy was looking directly at him; his yellow eyes were gone and were replaced by mirror images of Steve's own eyes.

"That's his name. Stephen Blaze."

Steve just ran out, not really willing to think twice about what he saw. He boarded the next train and sat down, shaking at the experience of seeing his own eyes on someone else's face. He was pretty sure that he had enough of this and was ready to find his way back to Lia when the train driver announced that the next stop is Shinjuku. Remembering of who lives in Shinjuku, he smirked. Maybe he could play around a little more.

-Time skip-

Steve stood in front of Izaya's apartment, carefully picking his lock. It was a bit hard to find it, but in the end he was here, ready and set to mess with the informant. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on the lock and very soon there was a silent click. He carefully opened the door, but there was no alarm heard. He smirked. He expected more from the informant, but this only made his job easier.

He stalked into apartment, looking around for something worth messing with. Pouncing on the swirly chair he took a few spines and decided that he needs to get one for his room. He stopped and started to explore Izaya's computers, but they were all locked with a password. He groaned in annoyance. He didn't know when Izaya would be back so he couldn't risk taking too much time with fooling around on his computers. He had to find something else to entertain himself.

Soon enough he found it in Izaya's file drawer. It was a small prank and not really his stile, but it was something. He smirked as he started mixing around all the files making sure that it took Izaya hours to put them back in the place. He took a few of those which looked especially important and hid them in all sorts of places, including the fridge, the bookshelf, the trash can, the bath tub and when he was at it he even drowned a few of very, very important looking ones in the toilet, making sure not to flush them so Izaya can see them and be annoyed.

When he was done with files he found a new entertainment in the shape of Izaya's stash of fatty tune. He ate few of the sushi pieces since he was getting hungry from all the hard work and proceeded to hide the rest around the house, in the places when Izaya would never look, so the sushi can turn bad and start to stink. He also hid few in Izaya's bed, under his pillow and mattress so he would squish them when he went to sleep. He also didn't neglect to put some in Izaya's shoes. Since he still had quite a few of them left, he took advantage of Izaya's huge windows and spent ten minutes just throwing food at the random bystanders until he got bored of that too and just decided to eat the rest.

As he started scrambling words all over Izaya's books something happened that ever so conveniently furthered his entertainment. That something was Izaya's phone going off and since he had nothing better to do Steve picked it up, pretending to be Izaya. To his surprise, the caller was some dumb human traffickers who forgot how their target looked like. Steve smirked to himself and decided that it was time he went back and proceeded with giving the human traffickers one very detailed description of Lia.

After the conversation ended, Steve satisfied, hid himself and waited for Izaya, who arrived moments later, picked up a couple of things the needed and took of again, too much in a hurry to notice that his apartment was messed with, or that he's being followed.

-Lia's part-

Lia was furious. Of all the stupid things Steve did, this one topped the list. Who knows what kind of trouble will he get himself into after this, I mean who KIDNAPS the train for fun. And even if he gets away with it from police, he certainly will not when he comes back to her. Lia took a deep breath and decided not to worry about Steve for now. He'll come back eventually and then he'll be in neck full of trouble, but for the time being she could at least enjoy her free time without having to worry about him.

With those thoughts on her mind she proceeded with viewing the Ikebukuro's shops and stores, buying a souvenir or two and quietly fangirling every time that something or someone from Durarara came up. That little tour took a good hour out of her time and she was already starting to get worried because Steve wasn't back yet, so she decided that she should go look for him.

She passed through the alleyways and asked around has anyone seen him, for after all Steve was rather visually striking. But she had no such luck, she tried to call his mobile phone, but it looked like it was turned off. She sighed. However was she going to find him?

That's when somebody grabbed her from the back, a piece of cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose and her world went black.

-time skip-

Lia groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. Okay she was in a van…and she was tied up…and some freak was staring at her weirdly…well this should be fun.

"Look she woke up, good morning doll, how did you sleep~" thug 1# asked.

She looked at him angrily and lunged forward, affectively head-butting him. Thug 1# yelped in pain falling backwards. Thugs 2# and 3# turned around too see what is going on and meet face to face with irritated Lia.

"What the hell!"

"Wow she really has some fight in her doesn't she; I hope they don't cut our pay because of that."

"Hey doll face, when we sell you off, you mind being all nice and calm so we can get full price?"

Okay it was official…if she ever gets out of there she is going to persuade Steve into sabotaging these guy's breaks or something.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelled trying to set herself free, but thug 1# affectively quieted her down by putting tape over her mouth.

She muffled and struggled, trying to loosen the ties, but it was of no use. They were too tight and she was in no position to untie them, she couldn't even find something to cut them on.

"Relax doll face and enjoy the ride. This will seem like five star treatment once they get their hands on you." Thug 1# cackled like a hyena and she muffled angrily trying to head-butt him again.

Nobody can tell her now that living with Steve for all this years was useless. After all he put her through; she was pretty ready for anything. But she still didn't like being kidnapped. Damn where is that annoying redhead when you need him!?

She retreated back, reversing her tactic into simply glaring at the tugs while she tried to think of a plan to escape. She remembered the emergency phone number and wondered will she have a chance to use it. If they are going to use her for human experiments they would have to untie her and leave her alone at some point.

_Human experiments._

A violent shiver ran down her spine as images of her being experimented on passed through her brain. She cursed her vivid imagination as she watched sharp, silver knifes cut through her untouched skin and big needles with ominous looking liquid inside being pushed into her wrist. Everything she ever read or heard about human experiments suddenly came back to her and she had to hold back her gag reflex as horrified images flashed through her brain. She felt tears sting her eyes and she started to shake. What if they tortured her, feed her all kinds of poisons in tiny little medication looking pills, what if they…

_Dissected her._

She shook in fear of those thoughts, unable to think of any way to avoid that horrible fate. She didn't want to be cut open and have somebody look at her insides.

In all her fear she failed to hear a neigh of a horse and didn't notice the panic in thug's eyes as they started driving faster and faster.

"It's no use! Let's just get out while we still can and leave the girl here if it wants her so much!" thug 2# yelled and pulled over and all three of them abandoned the vehicle running for their lives.

Just when they left, did Lia notice a black bike and its rider approaching. The bike climbed on its back wheel and let out a soul piercing neigh that sent fear into thug's hearts and they ran even faster. Lia observed as the bike skied to the stop and Celty climbed of, untying her and typing in her phone.

_(Are you alright?)_

It took a few seconds for Lia to find her voice as she looked up to Celty with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yeah, thank you so much for saving me. I thought that I was going to die!" She yelped and hugged the headless rider, lost in all of the emotion.

She felt Celty flinch under her touch, obviously not being used to hugging, seeing as she is a headless fairy and all, but the Dullahan soon returned the gesture, convincing her that she is safe now with her warm presence.

_(You…you don't look like those other girls…that usually want to die.)_

"That…that's because I'm not. Why would you say that?"

_(Well, somebody arranged this kidnapping and he arranged me saving you…he told me that you wanted to kill yourself and that he is going to teach you a lesson.)_

"Well there must have been some mistake! I don't want to die!"

_(Yes, I can very much see that. They probably confused you with the other girl, maybe you look alike. Anywise I better go and tell Izaya that…he won't be happy, but serves him right. Do you need a ride?)_

"Yes, I have no idea where I am and I'm supposed to meet my friends in twenty minutes at the park."

_(I'll take you there once I tell Izaya, since he is closer, hop on.)_

Lia climbed the bike and allowed Celty's shadows to form a helmet around her head. Celty started the bike and with a loud neigh they were off. Lia closed her eyes enjoying the felling of the wind on her face as her close fluttered around from the speed. It seemed as if they were going in the speed of light, passing everything they went by in milliseconds and Lia breathed the air in sheer enthusiasm and adrenaline that brought her that long forgotten feeling of being able to fly. She felt as if the wings would sprout from her back any second now, taking her up to the sky in complete freedom.

As soon as the feeling came, it was gone again and she was on the ground again as the bike skied to a stop. Lia opened her eyes again and saw that Izaya was there smirking at her happily. Celty was typing in her phone and soon showed in Izaya's face. Izaya read for a second and Lia got a privilege of seeing his smirk drop flat as he looked at her again.

"Are you serious, they can't be that incompetent, right?"

Lia felt the shadow helmet disappear from her head and Izaya grimaced, her face obviously not being the one he wanted to see.

"How can they be so stupid, she doesn't look anything like what I described, do I need to draw it out to those idiotic humans?" Izaya ragged.

Lia was pretty sure that Celty was laughing as she started the bike again and a shadow helmet once again found its place on Lia's head. Suddenly something jumped on to the bike and everybody looked in surprise at the redhead with mismatched eyes who was grinning victoriously.

"She may not look anything like what you described, but from the description I gave them she is just the right match." Steve cackled at Izaya's bewildered face.

"Wha…"

Before anybody could hear what Izaya had to say, Shooter sprang to life and they drove of leaving surprised and pissed of Izaya behind. Lia could swear that Celty was laughing her head off as she connected the dots. Lia managed to connect the dots too and in full rage turned to Steve who too now had a helmet on.

"You sent human traffickers to kidnap me?!"

She was glad when Steve looked at her a bit scared.

"Now can't we just look at that as a very creative way of me to find you?" he tried, but her glaring eyes were enough of the answer.

"I'm in a lot of trouble now, ain't I?"

"Oh no, not at all." She replied sweetly; "You're not in trouble, you are straight forward dead! What got into you to do that! Are you insane! Do you know what could have happened to me? Just wait until we get home I'll…"

Steve sighed, deciding to tune out the just beginning rant that will probably cover everything he did wrong in his entire life span, including any of the past lives he may have. He chuckled inwardly though, the thought of Lia being all scared like she was being payment enough for it all.

**A.N: My. Back is killing me! I have been writing this all day long and now I'm dead tired. And I can't come up with a good ending…I'm too tired to do it…I'm just gona go and eat biscuits now…cuz I deserve biscuits. I hope you liked it Blu, cuz it was hard work. I'm sorry that I had to mix two of my OC's into Steve's police mess but I honestly had no other ideas of how would they let him go. I mean he jacked the train with a bubble gun, that is some kind of crime…like disturbing public peace and order or something…oh well wtw.**

**By the way S.I. if you don't answer me now, I'll be forced to terminate Yukio's chapter or make it extremely short since I have no idea what would she be doing or well how she acts at all…**

**Just wanted to warn you and all…**

**Oh and too Nyan cat max, yes you can be in the story, but please do the proper character introduction as seen in chapter one and two thank you~**


	14. Pointless visit to Shinra's and Celty's

**Disclaimer: Every character to their creator.**

When everybody got back to the park they started at least an hour long telling of the events that happened. Violet was still a bit confused and shaken up from the fact that Izaya and Shizuo fought in here presence, Syafiqa was a bit pouty over the fact that everybody in Durarara universe confuses her for a guy and Lia was just about to finish her endless rant that she was delivering to Steve, the topic being how endlessly stupid and irresponsible his behavior was. Lucy was just grinning and messing around with her phone as Yukio tried to steal a peek.

"What are you doing?"

"Sush, you'll see soon enough."

In the next minute everybody's phones went off and with surprised looks they flipped them open. In there message inbox was a single picture. A picture of a very pissed of looking Izaya wearing a kitty-eared jacket. **(You didn't think I forgot about this did you~)** There was a moment of fangirlish silence…Steve was the first one to break it with a hysterical laugh.

"H-how the hell did you get him hahahahhaha to wear hahaha that!?" The redhead doubled over almost choking in amusement.

"That's for me to know and rest of you to fangirl about~" Lucy sung obviously satisfied with the reaction she got.

"Men, he looks so mad!" Syafiqa chuckled.

"Yeah, you must have just caught him after me and Steve got away." Lia snickered.

"I guess." The brunet chirped.

"Anywise where are we going now?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, well Celty's and Shinra's apartment is next on the list." Lucy said and got up; "Shall we go?"

Everybody nodded in agreement and off they went, once again leaded by Daniel and his impeccable sense for direction. Lucy, Lia, Violet, Syafiqa and Yukio followed behind him talking about everything and anything while Steve and Christopher once again tailed the back. Christopher seemed even more pissed off then when he was usually around Lucy so Steve very carefully decided to ask why.

"Well who the hell do you think had to catch that circus freak! Seriously, what is with that guy that he can run so freaking fast!?" Christopher snapped out and his whole body shook in a wave of rage that passed through him.

"Wow, wow there Chrissy. Calm down." Steve raised his hands in surrender at the raging raven.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm calm!"

"Yeah and I'm a little pixie."

"Shut up."

Steve just chuckled knowing that the younger one will cool down soon enough. Christopher could be patient, but sometimes just everything got his nerves. Steve knew that teasing him would just be adding oil to the fire so he allowed the younger boy to dish out his anger, staying quiet as the rant progressed. Christopher needed someone to talk to when he was as angry as now.

In few minutes they reached Shinra's and Celty's apartment building. Lucy jumped on ahead and made a serious face...

"Alright everybody act cool!"

…and pressed the doorbell.

Soft chiming sound echoed through the house, mixing in with much louder sounds of TV coming from inside. The footsteps were heard and a bubbly Shinra opened the door. Seeing a pack of teenagers in front of him, he was left more then little confused. Shinra rubbed back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"Hi, there…erm can I help you with something?"

"You certainly can." Lucy said not missing a beat; "we want to go inside your house!"

"W-what?" Shinra stared at them in wonder.

"You heard the lady!" Lucy yelled and slipped her way in, closely followed by everyone else.

In the living room, Celty was sitting on the sofa, watching some kind of alien movie and shaking like crazy, not noticing their "guests" at all. Of course Steve wouldn't be Steve if he hadn't used the opportunity and snuck behind her. With a loud "BOO" he jumped from behind her and if Celty had a voice it would most positively be shrieking in terror right then. A cloud of black smoke-filled the living room as Steve laughed his eyes out. Celty wiped around furious and raised her hand to smack Steve, but the redhead was quicker and has already made his escape and hid behind Christopher, trying to get his laughing under control.

_(Oh, it's you.)_ Celty typed out as she recognized the boy that tricked Izaya and the girl that was kidnapped and then the girl she mistook for Izaya.

"Sorry for that, he is way immature." Lia said, giving Steve a disapproving look which he totally ignored.

_(No harm done, I suppose.) _Wrote Celty, though she too seemed a bit annoyed.

"Celty dear, do you know these kids?" Shinra decided to make his presence know at that moment.

_(Well, I guess I kind of know some of them.) _She replied unsure.

"Well any friend of Celty's is a friend of mine, so make yourselves at home."

And they certainly did. They moved around the apartment exploring and taking pictures, questioning Shinra about all kinds of stuff and in Steve's and Lucy's case poking Celty's shadows until she became so annoyed that she gave them the remote so they can entertain themselves some other way. Lucy started flipping through channels and Celty and Shinra witnessed the power of modern technology as the entire group settled in front of TV watching the screen dazedly. The girls sat on the couch, while Steve was for impropriety behavior banished to the floor, where he was sulking until Christopher gave in and cuddled with him. Daniel, who had a talent of going unnoticed, was sitting in one of the chairs, reading one of Shinra's books. Seeing as they were being ignored for the time being Celty and Shinra just went on, not sure what to do about the group of teenagers in their living room.

"Hey stop there, look!" Violet suddenly shrieked in excitement and Lucy stopped the channel skipping.

It was a live news report coming from the center of Ikebukuro where there was certainly a festival going on. TV screen was filled with bright colors and cheerful music, people were walking around stands and booths with prizes and everybody seemed to be in high spirits.

"Wow a festival, we sure are lucky." Syafiqa whistled.

"Hey, Lucy we'll go right, it seems so fun." The usually shy Violet was beaming with excitement as she smiled like a child offered a lollipop.

"Yeah sure. I love these kinds of things!" Lucy beamed as well.

"So shall we ditch this doctor's office and get party started!?" Syafiqa was already up.

"YEAH!" Everybody wholeheartedly agreed jumping up and rushing out in excited heap of teenage hormones.

Shinra was looking at them with a coffee mug in his hand and just waved his head.

"I'm sure we weren't like that when we were teenagers."

**A.N: Yeah this was short and pointless chapter. Just to tell you, I decided that we will not go to the hideout simply because I don't want the rating to go up and I can't really fit it into the story line that I have in mind now. And also since we are nearing the end of the story (yes it's sad indeed) after the next chapter it will no longer be able to enter the story. So if you want to enter Nyan cat, pleeeeeese leave some valid info, I don't even know what to call you. Anywise the story that I have for now should end in two or three chapters (Blu gave me some great ideas that prolonged it's life) so if you have any more chapter ideas share now, after the next chapter it will all be closed and you will no more be able to give me ideas.**

**So now for the IMPORTANT part (except everything else that was important up there) What do you wana do on the festival? **


	15. Festival games

**Disclaimer: The usual. **

The gasps of amazement escaped from their lips as the group approached the festival ground. Stands were lined up neatly between the tents; music was playing on the merry-go-round mixing with children's laughter. Sweet smell of cotton candy and popcorns filled the air. The sky was painted in sun colors as the evening neared.

"Yey a festival! It looks so fun!" Violet chirped as she happily bounced ahead of the group.

"Yeah, come on lets play games I bet we win a tons of prizes!" Yukio said confidently and raced of quickly followed by Violet.

"So what do you guys wana do?" Lia asked turning to Lucy and Syafiqa only to discover that Lucy already pranced away and bought herself a cat mask.

And was presently busy with going all up in peoples faces and meowing in high pitched voice…followed closely by Daniel who apologized to whoever Lucy meowed.

"Well I guess that is one way to use a mask." Lia sighed.

"Score shooting games, come on Christopher let's show them how this is done!"

"Steve don't you…"

Steve rushed of dragging a bit bewildered Christopher along and Lia sighed, what was she going to do with him?

"Hey Sya, wana play fish scooping?" she asked the only one left in the group.

"Sure, is it as hard I herd?" Syafiqa asked as they walked over to the little pool filled with fishes and surrounded by kids.

"Well we'll see, won't we?" Lia chuckled and paid for her scoops.

"You see, it tastes great, right?" Lucy said as she stuck her popcorns on her cotton candy and happily munched.

Yukio and Violet looked just a tad bit suspicious.

"Umm but is it really okay to combine salty and sweet like this?" Yukio asked, glaring at the popcorn that Lucy stuck on her candy.

"Yup, that's what makes it so good." Lucy cheered encouragingly.

Violet munched on her own cotton candy looking between Yukio and Lucy; "Hey let me try too!" she chirped as she took some popcorn and ate them with her candy; "Mhm this is very good, you have to try this Yukio."

"Oh well, here goes." Yukio followed Violet's and Lucy's example; "Yeah I guess it is quite tasty."

"Alright tropes, you know what this means! Let's raid the food stands!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh no, it broke again." Syafiqa sighed as another scoop melted in water.

Lia wasn't having much more luck either; "Man, this is hard, come on fish be still." She tried to talk the fish in helping her.

The fish was rude enough to turn around and swim away like it ain't her business. Lia pouted; "It's teasing me."

"Come on fishy, fishy, fishy, come on, almost got, it almost got it OMG I GOT IT!" Syafiga excitedly exclaimed as the past minutes of patient crouching and fishing paid off in her prize bag Syafiqa now held a small black fish with a whit dot on its head.

"Alright! Way to go!" Lia cheered; "Root for me now, I want that yellow one!"

BANG

CLANG

"Yeah ten in a row, I'm freaking awesome!" Steve cheered throwing his hands in the air.

He looked at Christopher a bit annoyed when he got no response; "You know a little support would be nice…you wana try?"

Christopher just shook his head looking to the ground and Steve sighed, wondering what was bothering the temperamental boy this time.

"Come on, what's that gloomy look about~" he sung as he picked his prize, another toy gun that he'll probably remodel later to look more like the real thing.

When the younger boy still refused to respond, Steve sighed and pounced in front of him. Christopher immediately recoiled back, but Steve caught his head and tugged him up in front with a mischievous smile. He frowned when he looked at Christopher's passive face.

"Come now, smile for me, kay~" he chimed tilting his head, trying to meet the blood red eyes of the younger boy.

Christopher would not allow that, as he ducked his head down and in Steve's chest, earning a yelp of surprise from the redhead. He listened to the soft, rhythmical thumps of the heart as Steve hugged him closer, understanding it as a sign of affection.

It was not.

Who was he to know about affection?

"I got it!" Lia yelled as she proudly held up a bright yellow gold fish.

"Way to go, we both got a fish!" Syafiqa cheered for her friend.

"You we are scoop masters extraordinary~"

"Sure are!"

Syafiqa and Lia walked through the festival watching the games and sometimes participating in them too, waving their won fishes around to prove how awesomely talented they were. Because apparently they won two in one scoop.

"That a tall tale isn't it." Yukio huffed, looking the two fish owners skeptically.

"They are so cute, hi there Mr. Fish, my name is Violet." Violet giggled as she poked Lia's bag, probably scaring the fish out of is scales.

"You guys won anything?" Syafiqa asked while having a staring competition with her fish.

"Well Lucy mostly dragged us around the sweets, she's now on the sugar rush meowing in peoples faces…" Yukio started.

"But we played that game, where strings are connected to prizes and look what I've won!" Violet chirped and shoved them a pink plush kitty rather proudly.

"Gawh, did you won anything Yukio?" Lia asked as she examined the kitty, petting its soft fur.

"Well, actually, mine was…" Yukio stuttered a bit embarrassed.

"Yukio got the lose end." Violet explained.

"Oh, its okay Yukio, you'll win the next one!" Syafiqa encouraged the girl.

"Yeah I guess." Yukio sighed.

"Hey look over there!" Lia said pointing at the big screen on one of the nearby buildings.

"It's Kasuka, he is filming nearby!" Violet chirped.

Indeed Kasuka Haiwajima was on the screen filming live from Ikebukuro annual festival, in search for festival king and queen couple. Right now he was talking to Erica who enthusiastically explained why Shizuo and Izaya should be the king and queen of the festival. Kasuka's facial expression was rather…interesting. Suddenly Erica on the screen noticed someone she knew and ran to them, only to return a second later with no other but Steve and Christopher with her. Steve quite easily slipped into his role; hooking Christopher around the waist and leisurely smiling to the camera, letting Erica do all the talking. Christopher on the other hand looked straight terrified, obviously not likening the giant mass of people and cameras, which Steve epically failed to notice.

"That idiot, he can't help himself but to attract attention!" Lia grumbled as he stomped to the filming spot followed by the rest of chuckling group.

**A.N: So I decided that in two chapters this story is done. I know that I'm being a jerk, but my school started and I want as little work as I can and this is the only FF that I can cut down. It's harder then you think to keep this story going since I always feel like I'm shunning your characters, so yeah. Sorry for disappointing. Bye~**


	16. Fluff is in the air (kind off)

**A.N: Just this morning I noticed that shifts between the scenes in the last chapter weren't separated, which annoyed me a great deal because I clearly separated them when I was writing them. I hope you didn't have trouble reading and understanding what was going on. Further on this one is Steve-Christopher chapter so…the rest of you can just skip it if you don't feel like reading it…sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Like every other in every other chapter of this story.**

What averted Steve from stupidly grinning into the camera while Erica talked all about their messed up relationship (or what she thought she knew) was soft vibrating of his jacket pocket. He tugged out his phone and flipped it open only to hear Lia growling at him in short frustrated breaths like she was running:

"Look…At…Christopher…You –sharp air intake- stupid, moronic, insensitive, heartless jerk!"

The line went dead there and Steve glared at the phone skeptically. What the hell was Lia talking about, Christopher was right here and he was perfectly fi…looking at Kasuka like he is going to bite off actor's arm if another microphone is showed up his face. Steve mentally facepalmed, cursing himself for not noticing this before. Christopher's eyes were in small pulsating slits and his body was tense and ready to strike. Steve didn't have a lot of time to think, so he just did what his instincts told him to do. As Kasuka turned to Christopher to ask for a comment, Steve tugged the paranoid one back and closer to himself, making Christopher's face collide with his chest. He heard a barely audible whimper of surprise as he threw his arm around Christopher's neck, firmly locking him in place, giving comfort and in the same time making sure that the younger one doesn't do anything that would piss off actor's older brother.

"I'm sorry~" Steve chirped, perfectly acting out his totally relaxed role; "But my partner is a bit shy in front of people."

Either Christopher caught on to the act or he was just really desperate to go, which ever it was the shorter teen closed his eyes, whining silently in a plea as he hid his face away.

"Gawh, go on Steve, don't let us keep you two from being with each other. Go take care of Chrissy~" Erica chirped in high fangirly voice and Steve was pretty sure that she was about to have a nose bleed.

If it was any other situation he would be extremely angry on Erica for thinking that he would just use Christopher's fear like that, but since she did just give them a free pass, even if unintentionally, he decided to let it go. He placed a gentle kiss on Christopher's forehead and murmured softly and just suggestively enough for the cameras to be satisfied.

"Come on, baby, let's go do something we both enjoy~"

He maneuvered his way out of the crowd, sincerely hoping that no cameras are following them and that Christopher didn't take his words seriously like he usually does. He stopped and sat on the bench when he figured that they were far enough, letting Christopher out of his grasp. The shorter teen slumped on the bench before curling up on it, stubbornly hiding his face between his knees. Steve opened his mouth to comfort the boy, but he was once again cut off by his own mobile phone. He grumbled flipping it open and reading Lia's message.

-_Where the hell are you and what are you doing to Christopher?!-_

He rolled his eyes before replying; -_Pfft have a little trust, we are both fine. I'm not doing anything.- _conveniently forgetting to text his location and shutting down the phone so it wouldn't interrupt them anymore.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, turning around.

A soft _mhm_ was his only answer.

"Good, you gave me a bit of a scare there."

Christopher didn't respond, just gripped his knees stronger.

"For Pete's sake, Christopher! You don't really think that I'm going to do something to you! I already told you that I'm not like that!"

Honestly it hurt a little to see Christopher relax like he did. It hurt that Christopher would think that he was capable of something like that, that he would actually do something like that. Well maybe it was his fault a little, he knew that Christopher took everything seriously, he could have found another way to get them out and leave the crowd satisfied in the same time…but it still hurt.

He sighed, looking up as the first stars started to appear on the dark canvas. He looked at the endless sky, feeling small and lonely, lost in this huge world that never truly accepted him. Whatever he was given was taken away, turned against him in some strange twist of fate and the only thing he could do was stand in the middle of it all, watching his world fall apart yet again, as fate took another thing precious to him. He loved and now his love was afraid of him. Afraid that he might hurt him. Fate really hated him like that, torturing him on every turn, making him become what he is today. Making him chase people away so that they don't get hurt because of him…so that they don't hurt him. He thought that he finally caught a break with Christopher. That he finally found someone who fate can't turn against him, who will love him for who he is and not for who he is trying to be. He was so confident in that, so confident in his love that he completely forgot to restrain himself, his feelings. He let himself get attached, he let himself love and now that it was over…it hurt like nothing has hurt before. The feeling of abandonment came creeping back to him, laughing wickedly at his pain. Who was he to think that he can run away?

He felt so alone.

So endlessly alone…

Two thin but warm hands wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug as Christopher's head found its place under his. Christopher wrapped around him like he was holding for his dear life, warming him with his presence and making his heart jump without its owner's approval.

"Christopher…?" He tried to sound as cheerful as he usually does, but his voice was a mere shadow.

"You look like I just ran over your puppy." The younger one said, his voice filled with sorrow; "I'm sorry."

"I don't even have a puppy~" he tried to joke.

"You have me. You'll always have me; drill that into your head, you're cursed with me following you around forever." Christopher promised.

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fate was actually working in his favor for once. Christopher was still here, pressed against him, his warm breath caressing his skin. He was not going anywhere, he loved him, he loved him enough to put up with every stupid thing Steve did and stay by his side. Always there to catch him if he falls.

Steve gripped the younger ones shoulders, bringing him as close as he could as if he was afraid that Christopher is going to disappear, turn into air and prove to be another trick set by fate. But he didn't. He stayed there, firmly locked between Steve's chest and arms, listening to the elder's calming heartbeats. Steve's head landed in Christopher's shoulder as the younger ones hands held him tight.

There, safe in the arms of his lover, far from any curios eyes, in front of sunshine 60, Steve did something he didn't do for a very long time. He cried. Warm tears spilled soundlessly from his eyes in relief that not everything is lost, that he was not alone like he thought he was. He gripped the dark fabric of Christopher's shirt, listening to the calming hums and let the pain out. Let out everything he held in for so long. Let out years of suppressed feelings of loneliness, of fake smiles and forced laughs. He could feel the burden on his soul light up as the tears dried away, and as mute sobs subsided in a soft hiccup. Christopher didn't let go for one second, murmuring softly to him through the whole thing, never once abandoning him, pushing him away, but staying there, shearing the pain.

"It's okay." He murmured; "It's okay, I'm here, I'll always be here."

Steve only nodded as he untangled himself, slightly embarrassed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He smiled softly, a real smile, not a fake grin that he served to people so they would leave him alone. He sat back and Christopher lay onto him, resting his head on Steve's lap.

"Heh, I guess I needed that." Steve chuckled softly as he played with Christopher's hair absentmindedly.

"We all do, from time to time." Christopher whispered softly, leaning into the caring touch.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They stayed silent for a while as Steve felt sleep tug at his eyelids, tired out from all the soul cleaning he did today. Christopher's eyes were half lidded in pleasure as Steve petted his hair.

A loud whoosh and a crack snapped them out of the dazed state and Christopher jumped up in Steve's lap, in alarm looking at the sky.

Hundreds of beautiful fireworks whooshed their way up to explode into a billion shining sparks. Christopher's eyes went wide in amazement as he watched the sky flowers bloom and Steve chuckled lightly, realizing that Christopher probably never saw fireworks.

"Those are fireworks, pretty huh?"

"Fireworks?" Christopher tilted his head in awe, like a child trying out a new word.

He eagerly nodded and nuzzled his head under Steve's as his eyes watched the sparks color the dark night sky. Steve hugged the younger one tightly, getting the response in the second as Christopher's arms looped his shoulders. Steve rested his head on top of Christopher's, relaxing as he watched the display. Fireworks boomed through the air, sending sparks flying in multicolor, filling up the sky with sparkling flowers and dazzling geysers of light. Steve sighed in content at the perfect moment as he softly breathed out the warm words.

"I love you."

Christopher looked up at him with a smile, his eyes full of only one emotion;

"I love you too."

**A.N: Okay done with this, only one chapter left and then we say bye-bye. So this was supposed to be Steve x Christopher fluff that I wanted to do for so long, but again I utterly failed and made it sad…and then cute again…I can't do fluff "ultimate fail face". I actually made myself tear up when I was writing the whole "sad Steve part" so I hope it was good…though I think I made Steve OOC. Sorry Blu -_-'…but it was screaming for me to be written like this, it was screaming I tell you!**


	17. Wave goodbye

**Disclaimer: The last one same as the first.**

„I let him out of my sight for one minute…"

„Awws, they are so cute~"

„And he just goes off..."

„Sooooo cute."

„I agree!"

„...and gets lost..."

„Can we go now?"

„Sooo cute~"

„Let's take a picture!"

„Awesome idea!"

„Are you guys even listening, they could have gotten into some serious trouble!"

Click.

Snap.

Lucy giggled fanglishly as the picture shoved up on her phone. Violet and Syafiqa were leaning over her shoulders, looking at the picture and Lia was standing little further looking a little mad because nobody was listening to her. Yukio and Daniel very playing the mature ones as they shook the sleeping pair awake.

Steve and Christopher who got lost in the crowd not so long ago were successfully found by Yukio who suggested to look around Sunshine 60, because, well, that's where couple in Durarara go, right. Christopher was sitting in Steve's lap, his head tucked in the redheads chest and Steve's head was hanging to the side in such way that it was really a miracle he hasn't woken up yet. The older boy was drooling slightly while the younger one was gripping his shirt, softly murmuring something.

"Come on sleepy heads, wakey wakey~" Yukio sung shaking Steve roughly for he refused to get up.

"Wha…" Christopher's eyes blinked open, woken up just by the vibrations of Steve's body; Steve moaned in complaint and swayed his hand, almost hitting Yukio.

"What the…! Hey you get up before I flip you of this bench!" Yukio barked out as Christopher looked up at her with a very confused look.

"Wha….?"

That's when Lia approached the scene and whispered something in Steve's ear. The redhead flung up, managing to collide his head with Christopher's.

"OUCH!" Both boys yelled rubbing their heads, looking confusedly at the pack of giggling/smirking/irritated girls…plus Daniel.

„What?" Steve grumbled not really in the best mood; since he was awaken so suddenly.

„It's late we are going home. If you want you can stay, but we are taking Christopher with us." Lia looked at him strictly.

„Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up." Steve grumbled once again and got up, pulling Christopher up in the process.

"You two were so cute together~" Lucy sung, giggling.

"Hey Steve, you have a little something…" Syafiqa smirked motioning at the corner of her mouth.

Steve wiped the drool off of his mouth, giving everyone a very irritated "don't ask" look. Christopher yawned, just half awake as he brushed sleep from his eyes and tilted his head to Daniel.

"We going?"

"Yes, it has gotten quite late and we would not like to abuse our welcome in this universe. Further more, I would like to return everyone home before midnight, if possible."

"Like in Cinderella?" Violet chirped.

"You are saying that that giant bus is going to turn into a pumpkin or something?" Syafiqa suggested.

"No, I'm saying that it's good for you to go to sleep earlier then midnight." Daniel cut those stories mercilessly in their roots.

"Man, you are no fun, we came here to party!" Syafiqa flung her arms in the air and earned herself a loud set of cheers from the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't clear enough Miss. Capel. What I said was: Get in the bus we are going home."

It was really weird how someone's voice can sound so threatening and so calm in the same time. But alas, seeing that they really have no other choice, the girls (plus Christopher and Steve) followed Daniel to the van, complaining loudly the entire way.

As the bus started and the colors started swirling again around them, they felt the exhaustion of the eventful day take over and one by one they all fell asleep in their seats, dreaming of their favorite characters and how they finally got to meet them.

They were one by one awoken by Daniel when they would come in front of their home, waving goodbye to the rest. Violet sleepily climbed up stairs clutching her little kitten, yawning and swaying so much that everybody else was worried that she will fall over. Yukio climbed out with at least a dozen of various fan photographs of Izaya with a cat eared jacket and a promise to herself that she will never buy props for anything, ever. Lia once again had to shake Steve awake, telling him that no, he can't have a sleep over with Christopher, because it's too late and everyone is already half asleep. The redhead finally gave up and left the bus, after he ruffled his lover's hair, telling him not to miss him too much. Being the only ones left and already awoken by the others departure, Syafiqa and Lucy talked about pretty much everything, from anime to basically anything that their sleep deprived minds could think off. When Syafiqa too was finally returned to her home, Lucy yawned and sat in the front seat, grinning to Daniel.

"You barely pulled this off" Albino stated.

"But I did, didn't I~"

"Your studies are probably suffering."

"Are not, don't be a spoil sport and just put on the song, I flipping hell can't sleep anymore."

Daniel sighed but obeyed the command and started the radio on which was certainly playing Circus by Britney Spears (lol just now I find out who sings that song)

Lucy smirked.

"How fitting~"

**A.N: So this is the end…yeah it's pretty stupid but oh well, you're just gona have to deal with it. Thank you for replying and helping me crate this, I couldn't do it without you. I seriously had great time and I hope you did too. I just had to put the "circus" song their it fits Lucy so well, especially when she's all "I'm gona go and copy Izaya now, don't wait up~"**

**So adios from this story~**


End file.
